Keijun
by sweetHyuuga
Summary: SU DESTINO ES ESTAR JUNTOS NO IMPORTARA POR LO QUE PASARAN AQUELLO SE CUMPLIRIA.
1. ENCUENTRO

MI NUEVO FIC, Y ES QUE ME DIJE A MI MISMA: MI MISMA QUE BUENO SERIA TENER UN FIC QUE SE ACTUALICE TODOS LOS DIAS Y MI MISMA RESPONDIO: ENTONCES HAZLO TU , ENTONCES LE RESPONDI A MI MISMA: SABES TIENES RAZON.

Y HE AQUI EL RESULTADO: YO SWEETHYUUGA ME COMPROMETO A ACTUALIZAR TODOS LOS DIAS- SALVO EL 25 DE DICIEMBRE- HASTA QUE ESTE FIC EN ESPECIAL SE TERMINE.

ACTUALIZACIONES RAPIDAS REQUIERAN CAPITULOS CORTOS.

QUIERO ADVERTIR QUE ESTO ES UNA REALIDAD ALTERNA, NEJI, HANABI Y LOS DEMAS TIENEN 10 AÑOS MIENTRAS QUE HINATA TIENE SOLO 5 AÑOS ESO SIGNIFICA QUE LA HEREDERA ES HANABI.

NO LOS ABURRO MÁS.

AH NARUTO NO ES MIO

* * *

**Encuentro**

Una pequeña niña de cabellos negro-azules corría feliz por el gran jardín de su casa, le encantaban las flores y su madre se esmeraba tanto por cuidarlo que simplemente parecía un edén , un paraíso, Hinata estaba muy contenta hacia poco que su madre empezó a instruirla en el arte del Ikebana* y eso era algo que le fascinaba así que ponía su mejor esfuerzo para complacer a su madre y con el mejor arreglo florar que sus limitados conocimientos le permitieran ya lo tenia todo listo lo único que le faltaba para complementar su arreglo al estilo Nageire* era una flor que resaltara aun más y la encontró una flor de ciruelo japonés por eso corría tan apresuradamente; cuando llego al árbol tuvo un inconveniente aquel era más grande de lo que había visto.

-Tendré que escalarlo- dijo para si misma- esta muy alto!!!-expreso con una graciosa mueca de miedo-pero lo haré, Oka-san estará orgullosa de mi- y así la pequeña niña de cinco años empezó a subir el árbol.

cuando ya llego a la rama más cercana se apoyo en ella – Hanabi Nee-san me enseño a escalar el árbol es más fácil de lo que recordaba- continuo hablando sola el pensar en su hermana mayor le dolía un poco, no era estuviera muerta o lejos de la aldea era solo que a medida que Hanabi crecía su padre le imponía más tareas y entrenamiento, su hermana era muy fuerte y poderosa seria una gran líder del clan; a pesar de se que Hanabi fuera 5 años mayor que ella el vinculo que tenían era muy fuerte pero se habían distanciado un poco y la verdad la extrañaba mucho. Recapacito y se dio cuenta que estaba en la rama de un árbol y que debía actuar rápido antes de que la rama cediera y ella terminara en le suelo. Con agilidad se acerco a la punta de la rama para poder cortar las flores de un largo considerable con dos ramitas estaría bien ya que cada una traía varias flores cuando termino su tarea y se disponía bajar, la rama cedió rompiéndose y Hinata no hizo otra cosa que gritar.

-Kya!!!!- grito la pobre niña esperando la caída y el dolor con los ojos bien cerrados pero eso nunca llego, segundos después abrió solo uno de sus pequeños ojitos para ver que pasaba cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía ver nada se obligo a abrirlos por completo.

Un joven la rescato de sufrir esa dolorosa caída él la dejo en el suelo y así Hinata lo pudo detallar más al parecer tenia la misma edad que su hermana y era un Hyuuga, eso lo dedujo por los ojos – su madre le había explicado que solo los que pertenecían al clan Hyuuga poseían el ojo blanco es decir el byakugan- pero a este chico nunca lo había visto en la mansión, tenia el cabello largo de un color castaño, hasta se parecía a su padre.

-¿se encuentra usted bien, Hinata-sama?- pregunto con respeto el chico mientras la dejaba en el suelo, Hinata le impacto dos cosas; uno que él supiera su nombre y dos que le llamara por el sufijo "sama".

-¿Como sabes mi nombre? ¿Por que me llamas por sama? ¿Quien eres? ¿Por que nunca te había visto?- bombardeo la niña al chico de preguntas y exigía una respuesta a todas ellas para satisfacer su curiosidad.

El chico le dio una media sonrisa definitivamente la segunda hija del líder del clan era una niña encerrada en el mundo del Souke- bueno; sé su nombre porque es la única miembro del Souke que no conozco formalmente, segundo eres la hija de Hiashi-sama es mi deber como subordinado del Bouke tratarla con el mismo respeto, tercero me llamo Neji Hyuuga y la ultima pregunta no la sé responder.- finalizo Neji.

-¿que es Souke? ¿Que es Bouke? – continuo la niña interrogando

-creo que no le puedo responder esa pregunta, tendrá que averiguarlo de otra persona- respondió solemne Neji, él no era la mejor persona para explicarle a una niña de cinco años como manejaba las cosas el clan.

-arigato-dijo la niña sinceramente con una reverencia.

-es mi deber Hinata-sama- la niña de nuevo le iba a preguntar que quería decir pero él se excuso-debo retirarme Hiashi-sama me espera- realizo una reverencia y dejo a la pobre niña con más preguntas que respuestas.

* * *

*Ikebana: arte japones que consite en arreglos florales que armonicaen con los elementos. El nageire es un estilo del Ikebana.


	2. HÉROE

EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE

NARUTO NO ES MIO....

* * *

**Héroe**

A la mañana siguiente la niña de nuevo corría por el inmenso jardín, estaba recolectando flores para un nuevo arreglo florar a su madre le había encantado el anterior así que quería esforzarse y hacer uno más hermoso, el único problema era que como acababa de tomar sus lecciones para el ritual de té tenia puesto su kimono formal de color rosa con un obi negro junto con esas incomodas sandalias de madera que no la dejaban correr tan rápido como quería, su madre le dijo que lo mejor era que se cambiara pero la niña era tan impaciente que ni siquiera la escucho porque ya estaba al otro lado del jardín.

Como es obvio al correr rápido con un kimono que estorba y con unas incomodas sandalias la pequeña niña se cayó al tropezarse con una piedra, sus rodillas fueron las que recibieron todo el golpe y se rasparon manchando el kimono con sangre, la pequeña niña comenzó a llorar por el dolor en sus rodillas.

-¿se encuentra usted bien, Hinata-sama?-reconocía perfectamente esa voz con ese tono tan serio y respetuoso. Él la acomodo sentada para ver si eran graves las heridas.

-me duele mucho-trato de calmarse para responderle pero siguió llorando. El chico levanto su mano y la puso en una de las rodillas de la niña lo mismo hizo con la otra, Hinata percibió algo calido que le quitaba el dolor y poco a poco se calmo.

-¿se siente mejor?-pregunto de nuevo y ella asintió, así que la levanto pero ella al tratar de caminar se dio cuenta que se daño una de sus sandalias entonces el Hyuuga decidió que lo mejor era llevarla cargada- súbase a mi espalda por favor- eso no sonó a petición sino a orden y Hinata subió inmediatamente, la chiquilla rodeo con sus bracitos el cuello de Neji.

-arigato-dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

-No es nada que agradecer, es mi deber-repitió las mismas palabras que el otro día.

-si es tu deber porque eres un héroe, Neji nii-san- dijo con entusiasmo.

-¿héroe?- "_**nii-san"**_

-hai, ayer Oka-san me explico que era Bouke y que era Souke. Los Bouke son Hyuugas que protegen a la rama principal y a toda la aldea por eso eres un héroe porque solo los débiles son los que necesitan ser protegidos, como yo- que forma tan particular de ver las cosas pensaba el Hyuuga "_**es la inocencia de la niñez". **_

-creo que las cosas son más complicadas de lo que piensas- murmuro Neji pero al parecer la niña no lo escucho.

Al llegar a la mansión la madre de Hinata los estaba esperando un poco preocupada por el bienestar de su hija cuando la niña toco el suelo corrió a donde estaba su madre- Oka-san perdóname arruine mi kimono-

-no te preocupes pequeña veremos si se puede arreglar- dijo viendo a su hija que estaba pegada a sus piernas levanto la mirada- arigato, Neji-Kun- se inclino levemente.

-buenos días Hikari-sama- dijo omitiendo las gracias y dando una reverencia-me disculpa Hiashi-sama me espera- hizo una reverencia y se retiro. La mujer solo lo diviso mientras se retiraba por el pasillo.

Neji Hyuuga era el mismo retrato de su padre, el único hombre que había amado realmente. no se podía quejar de su matrimonio con Hiashi, él era un buen hombre pero nunca lo pudo amar, como la mayoría de matrimonios en la familia Hyuuga el suyo fue arreglado ella provenía de una familia pudiente en la aldea de la nube y cuando vino por primera vez para conocer a su prometido también conoció a su hermano tan iguales pero tan distintos y sin querer termino enamorada del gemelo equivocado eso hizo su vida en un infierno, el no poder estar con la persona que amas, y las cosas se entorpecieron más cuando se entero años después de casarse que Hizashi le correspondía sus sentimientos eso la devasto pero ya era tarde ambos estaban comprometidos y con hijos.

-Oka-san, que piensas?- pregunto inocente la niña.

-Neji-Kun se parece mucho a su padre, tu tío.- respondió

-tengo tíos?-interrogo.

-si uno, se llamaba Hizashi era hermano gemelo de tu padre pero murió hace unos años, él fue el niño que te dijo lo del Bouke y Souke-

-si Oka-san él es mi héroe, mi protector-dijo la niña.

-creo que no entendiste bien, el pertenece al Bouke si, pero no es tu protector- trato de aclarar.

-de que hablas Oka-san me confundes-dijo la niña sin entender.

-bueno él fue elegido para proteger a Hanabi-Chan-explico.

-pero yo quiero que él me proteja, Hanabi se sabe cuidar sola. Yo lo necesito más- Hikari Hyuuga estaba en grandes problemas, su hija Hinata empezaría a ser un berrinche puesto que eso hacia cuando no tenia lo que quería.

-hija los protectores son designados desde que nacen, tu tienes una niña de tu edad como protector pronto la conocerás- trato de tranquilizar las cosas.

-pero si es de mi edad como me va a proteger, Oka-san yo quiero a Neji nii-san-dijo la niña al borde de una pataleta tendría que calmarla diciéndole algo.

-hablare con tu padre pero no prometo nada-advirtió la mujer.

-arigato, Oka-san-grito con entusiasmo la niña.


	3. FELICITACIONES

**bueno aunque este fic esta un poco rutinario en el proximo capitulo viene lo bueno, a NEJIHIEN Y FLORDEZERESO, gracias por creer en mi.**

**naruto lamentablemente no es mio **

* * *

**Felicitaciones**

Transcurrieron tres años desde que conoció a su Neji nii-san y aunque no pudo lograr que su padre lo nombrara como su protector si permitió que ella pudiera estar más tiempo con él. La razón: ni Hiashi Hyuuga era capaz de controlar los berrinches de su hija menor cuando ella no obtenía lo que quería, la solución obligar a pasar al pobre chico tiempo con su hija menor claro está después de que el genio hubiera entrenado con Hanabi y con el mismo Hiashi.

Sin embargo un evento rompió con esa rutina, su hermana y primo se presentaron a los exámenes chunin y por eso tuvieron que ausentarse, pero según se entero de boca de su madre llegarían hoy y Hinata les había preparado un regalo a cada uno para felicitarlos por su nombramiento. Cuando sintió que su padre y hermana llegaron fue corriendo al vestíbulo para saludarlos pero al ver la cara de su hermana prefirió quedarse callada. La castaña no dijo nada y solo se limito a quitarse las sandalias e irse a su habitación.

-otou-san ¿que le paso a Hanabi Nee-san?- pregunto suavemente.

-no fue ascendida a chunin pero eso no es lo que le ofusca-explico.

-entonces que la ofusca-

-Tu primo si fue nombrado chunin- eso era una buena explicación, existía una rivalidad entre ellos aunque Hanabi sobrepasaba las expectativas para ser la líder del clan nunca había podido superar a su primo.

-pequeña ¿iras a felicitar hoy a tu primo?- pregunto y ella asintió- bueno es mejor que lo hagas ya, quiero que estés aquí antes de las seis.- el Hyuuga toco afablemente la cabecita de su hija menor y se fue a su despacho.

La chica rápidamente fue a su habitación y saco de su nochero un paquete envuelto muy elegantemente con un sobrio papel de regalo y un pequeño moño era el regalo para su primo, la verdad gasto todos sus ahorros pero su primo bien valía la pena solo esperaba que le gustara. A Hanabi le hizo un arreglo florar muy hermoso y en el cual se esmero mucho- a su hermana le gustaba el arte ikebana pero definitivamente no tenia talento así que en las fechas especiales Hinata le regalaba un arreglo y Hanabi quedaba encantada- como ahora su hermana estaría de mal humor toda la semana pues mejor se lo llevaba a su tía Nadeisko.

Salio de la casa y en menos de nada estuvo en el domicilio de Neji toco emocionada la puerta, segundos después una hermosa mujer de aspecto gentil, cabello rojizo y suaves facciones abrió la puerta y le regalo una gran sonrisa a la Hyuuga

-Hinata-Chan, que gusto verte- expreso sincera la mujer, ella realmente no pertenecía a la familia Hyuuga ya que su esposo había muerto hace varios años así que no debía respeto a nadie de el Souke y eso era lo que más le gustaba a Hinata que no existían tantas formalidades, eran iguales.

-tía Nadeisko, ¿como estas?- pregunto aun atareada puesto que en una mano tenia las flores y en otra el regalo.

-feliz Neji fue nombrado chunin- expreso contenta

-mira lo que te traje- dijo entregándole el arreglo de flores que estaba en una cerámica.

-esta precioso Hinata-Chan lo ha hecho tu madre- ese regalo le traía recuerdos, la amistad con Hikari terminada por la misma Nadeisko al darse cuenta que su amiga estaba enamorada de su esposo, ambos le aclararon en diversas ocasiones que el amor entre ellos solo era platónico y que nunca la engañaron a ella ni a Hiashi -y ella les creyó- a pesar de eso corto relaciones con Hikari, le exigió a su esposo solo ir a la mansión Hyuuga cuando era requerido y nunca más volver a hablar con Hikari. Más que por sentirse insegura de que la engañaran ella hizo eso por amor a su esposo _**"el sufrimiento es menor si no estas en contacto con la persona que amas"**_ no quería que él sufriera más.

-no, lo hice yo- corrigió la niña.

-de verdad esta precioso- Hinata heredo de su madre la capacidad de emanar belleza y transmitirla a lo que hace, la niña seria una mujer preciosa más bella que su madre.- lo pondré en la sala, hay pero que modales los míos no te he invitado a pasar- dijo apenada.

Hinata paso e inmediatamente pregunto por el motivo de su visita- ¿donde esta Neji nii-san?-

-En la sala- y tardo más en decir eso que en Hinata correr a la sala. En ella Neji se encontraba con un chico vestido un tanto raro con unas mayas verdes tenia el cabello como en forma de tazón y cejas pobladas, al otro lado estaba una chica al parecer era china eso lo deducía por sus ropas era muy bonita y eso no le gustaba.

-¿quienes son ustedes?-pregunto con los cachetes inflados en posición de enojo, Neji que ya conocía la típica escena de celos que le hacia Hinata cuando lo veía con una chica que no conocía apresuro a contestar.

-ella es TenTen y él es Lee son mis compañeros de equipo- él se apresuro a aclarar las cosas porque la ultima vez que su pequeña prima se enojo y el la reprendió por su pataleta, la niña se encerró toda una semana en su habitación sin querer comer ni querer ver a nadie trayendo como consecuencia que Hiashi Hyuuga le advirtiera que si hacia sufrir a su hija menor lo haría pagar de una manera lenta y dolorosa cada una de las lagrimas de la niña.

Hinata emocionada empezó a hablar con Lee y TenTen, les preguntaba todo tipo de cosas acerca de su primo tanto que olvido por completo el por que de su visita hasta que recordó que estaba sosteniendo el regalo.

-Neji nii-san mira tu regalo- dijo entregándole el paquete- que esperas ábrelo-animo la Hyuuga cuando su primo lo hizo ella pregunto- te gusta?-

-Hai, arigato Hinata-sama- respondió el Hyuuga, su prima que sabia que él no era muy dado mostrar las emociones- y distinguía perfectamente cuando él fingía- vio que la respuesta de su primo era sincera. Por otro lado el Hyuuga estaba sorprendido con él regalo, un juego nuevo de kunais y shurikens, no era en sí el regalo solo que le asombraba la percepción de su prima estaba seguro que ella sabia lo que él necesitaba, su anterior juego estaba muy desgastado y había perdido filo incluso estaba por comprarse una nuevo.

Luego de ver la reacción de su primo Hinata continuo escuchando a Lee y sus hazañas en donde rescataba a Neji de todos los peligros

-no se parece en nada a Hanabi-san- susurro TenTen.

- son muy diferentes- sentencio Neji viendo sonreír a su pequeña prima.


	4. ABANDONO

**esta historia ya esta tomando el curso que quiero de aqui en adelante voy hacer sufrir a los protagonistas... buajajajja.... soy mala....muy mala....**

**mi misma: mala, no matas ni una mosca**

**yo: callate arruinas mi momento.**

**mi misma: esta bien me callo.**

* * *

**Abandono**

Se percibía un ambiente diferente en el aire, sabía perfectamente que para que el líder del clan cancelara el entrenamiento que tenían esa mañana era por motivos muy fuertes. Se encontraban enfrentados, sentados en el despacho de Hiashi mirándose fijamente.

-estarás extrañado de que no estemos entrenando a esta hora ¿verdad?-

-un poco, en especial porque no sé el motivo por el cual se suspendió el entrenamiento- respondió.

la rutina en su vida era clara, cuando no tenia una misión el Hyuuga siempre estaba a las siete de la mañana en la mansión donde entrenaba hasta las doce del día tomaba un descanso de una hora en el que su pequeña prima le llevaba comida, después de eso le enseñaba a ella las nociones básicas del juuken, Hinata no era Ninja a ella la estaban criando solo para que fuera una esposa trofeo por eso desde pequeña la instruían en esas artes tradicionales querían que ella fuera la esposa perfecta, así Neji comprendió que ni los soukes son libres de escoger su destinos ellos también están atados al clan. El genio Hyuuga pidió a Hiashi el permiso para enseñarle a su prima, él accedió pero por la presión que ejerció su esposa y la pataleta de Hinata- si acertaron el líder aun no podía controlar las pataletas y berrinches de su hija menor aunque esta ya tenia 10 años- además de que pensaba que no era bueno que Hinata estuviera tan indefensa en un mundo donde no existen las buenas intenciones.

-Neji, has entrenado los últimos cinco años con Hanabi y con migo conozco tu potencial el día en que te ascendieron a chunin cuando utilizaste aquellas técnicas de la rama principal que yo ni siquiera te enseñe supe que lo que pudieras aprender de mi era limitado, ya sabes todo lo que yo sé ya no tengo nada en lo cual instruirte-Neji quería hablar pero Hiashi hizo una seña y lo detuvo- Hiroshi Hyuuga ¿has escuchado de él? – pregunto

-hai, es el Hyuuga más destacado en las ultimas generaciones ha logrado dominar todas las técnicas del Bouke y del Souke también ha desarrollado técnicas propias bastante poderosas o eso es lo que dicen los pergaminos-

-así es, él ahora es un ermitaño ya tiene sus años y carga con la frustración de no encontrar un aprendiz digno para instruirlo en sus técnicas- pronuncio Hiashi viendo fijamente a Neji – yo personalmente le he escrito y hecho la petición de que te entrene, tras mucho insistirle ha accedido, iras hoy mismo a entrenar con él por tiempo indefinido hasta que se considere que estas preparado para volver-

-hai, Hiashi-sama- no era un pedido era una orden que no se cuestionaba tendría que irse de la aldea.

-otra cosa, no te despedirás de Hinata- esa petición si impacto al genio ¿Por qué no podía despedirse de su pequeña prima?-sabes lo que pasara, Hinata es muy apegada a ti de seguro hará hasta lo imposible para que te quedes- el genio asintió. No tenia opción debería abandonar a su Hinata-sama.

……..

Una niña de diez años caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de la mansión con una bandeja en las manos buscando a su primo, cuando llego al dojo se sorprendió al ver la puerta abierta y que en el solo estuviera su hermana.

-Hanabi Nee-san ¿donde esta Neji nii-san?- pregunto la niña a su hermana mayor.

Hanabi se sorprendió ¿Qué Neji no se había despedido de su hermana? Por alguna razón creía que el que había influido en eso era su padre- imoto-san creo que debes hablar con otou-san-sugirió

-en cuanto encuentre a Neji nii-san- la pequeña iba salir para seguir buscando a su primo.

-otou-san sabe donde esta Neji-san- dijo la mayor.

-hai- y fue a buscar a su padre al despacho.

…..

-Otou-san, me abre la puerta por favor- escucho en afuera la voz de su hija menor.

Al abrirla se dio cuenta que la pequeña cargaba una charola con comida, era hora de decirle donde estaba su primo- supongo que estas buscando Neji, ¿verdad? – la pequeña asintió- bueno, él tuvo que irse por un largo tiempo no sé cuando volverá-

-eso no es verdad otou-san él no me dejaría abandonada-dijo la niña queriendo llorar.

-Hinata, Neji se fue- repitió su padre trato de confortarla acariciando su cabeza, pero ella tiro la charola haciendo gran escándalo

-no eres un mentiroso-grito llorando y apartando la mano que la acariciaba, salio del despacho corriendo rápido a la casa de su primo de seguro él estaría allí.

……

Al llegar donde su tía Nadeisko, toco impaciente la puerta y si tuviera la fuerza necesaria de seguro la hubiera tirado. Cuando vio la cara de su tía, el corazón de Hinata se rompió, su cara le confirmaba lo que Hiashi le había dicho pero no lo quería creer así que la niña fue rápidamente a la habitación de su primo que estaba sola.

La pobre niña no hizo más que llorar y a mares, le dolía el corazón su tía quien también había llegado la abrazo intentando consolarla nunca la había visto llorar de esa forma esta no era una pataleta o berrinche de Hinata, de verdad le lastimó el que Neji se haya ido. Le dolían los ojos de tanto llorar estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida en los brazos de su tía.

…..

Las semanas siguientes se noto un cambio en la niña, definitivamente ya no emanaba dulzura, ella continuo con sus clases pero ahora detestaba el arte del ikebana, dejo sus clases para dominar el puño suave y finalmente ya todo lo hacia con brusquedad. Continuo visitando a su tía Nadeisko pero no podía escuchar el nombre de su primo sin que se echara a llorar así que Nadeisko evitaba hablar de él y en la mansión Hyuuga prácticamente fue vetado el nombre Neji Hyuuga.

Hinata dejo de ser una niña caprichosa a la fuerza, al su padre no cumplirle la petición de que su primo volviera le negó la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz y así se dio cuenta de que no tenia sentido tener todo lo que no se necesitaba si te negaban lo que realmente querías.

* * *

**buajajajaja.... les dije soy perversa.... mañana actualizo sin falta..... ahhh y por si los que leen no sabian existe un cuadrito con letras verdes abajo, donde me pueden escribir y decir que les parecio y por ahi derecho darme animos... comprendanme debo tener estimulos....**


	5. REENCUENTRO

**hoy no los voy a poner a sufrir sera mañana.....que emperara la verdadera trama del fic.**

* * *

**Reencuentro:**

_Cinco años después._

Nadeisko le servia té a su ya no tan pequeña sobrina Hinata, le agradaba las visitas de la chica pero estaba feliz por otra cosa; su hijo regresaría a la aldea de la fecha no estaba segura pero sabia que de la semana no pasaba tendría a su hijo cerca de nuevo, lo único que la atormentaba era como tomaría la noticia Hinata quizás su sobrina volvería a ser la misma niña cariñosa, juguetona y hasta caprichosa que antes, "_**no, eso es pedir mucho**_ " se dijo, solo esperaba que todo saliera lo mejor posible.

-Tía Nadeisko debo irme, dentro de una hora es mi clase ikebana- Hinata no había perdido su habilidad para trasformar todo lo que hacia en algo hermoso pero ahora lo hacia por deber y no porque lo disfrutara, cumplía con sus tareas era verdad aunque si por ella fuera nunca tocaría una flor en su vida cada vez que lo hacia se acordaba de **él** y de cómo lo conoció, cuando eso pasaba en su corazón se le hacia un hueco tan hondo que luchaba por no volver a llorar.

-arigato por la visita, Hinata-Chan-hablo la amable mujer y acompaño a su sobrina a la puerta.

-sayonara, tía- se despidió con la mano y salio de la casa en dirección a su hogar.

En el camino vio a un pequeño niño llorando y el instinto maternal se apodero de ella así que se acerco a preguntarle al pequeño- ¿Qué te pasa pequeño? ¿Por que lloras?- dijo mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura.

-Mi gatito-miro hacia arriba aun llorando- esta en ese árbol alto y creo que tiene miedo por eso no ha bajado- Hinata no lograba ver al gatito, hizo un esfuerzo para recordar todos los sellos que necesitaba para activar su byakugan, ubicando fácilmente al gatito- una pequeña bolita de manchas negra y blancas- y lo desactivo inmediatamente hacia cinco años que no lo activaba así que no estaba acostumbrada a toda la visión que le daba el ojo blanco.

-no llores más yo subiré por el-no seria difícil, aunque el gato casi estaba en la copa del árbol ella podría subir con facilidad y traerlo- o eso creía-.

Acumulo chackra y empezó a subir, no se acordaba que era tan difícil, se requería de una gran concentración pero ya había llegado se paro en una rama cercana al gatito con mucho cuidado lo tomo pero el gatito esta un poco arisco y le araño el brazo haciendo que ella se tambaleara en la rama, perdió la concentración y cuando se entero estaba cayendo de espaldas y como tenia al gatito en sus brazos prefirió resguardarlo. Esperaba el golpe pero la caída se le hacia demasiado larga, y sintió que esta situación le era extrañamente familiar, alguien la salvo, Hinata abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una figura un tanto familiar-un poco cambiado pero su esencia seguía siendo la misma- una persona que reconocería a 100 metros y sin ayuda de su byakugan, un ser que le había hecho daño. Neji. Su corazo latía vertiginosamente por eso no lo quería cerca

-bájeme- ordeno la Hyuuga y el joven obedeció. Ella fue a donde el pequeño y le entrego el gatito, dándole la espalda al recién llegado-aquí tienes pequeño- el niño la miro agradecido y se fue. Luego se enfrento a Neji.

-¿usted es Hinata-sama?-pregunto él, si ella era su pequeña prima estaba impresionado por el cambio, es decir; su cabello, sus facciones, su cuerpo pero sobretodo su actitud, ella no era la misma.

-hai-respondió solemnemente para continuar su camino pasando por su lado pero él la tomo del brazo.

-soy yo Hinata sama, soy Neji- dijo él deteniéndola. Ella se soltó bruscamente y lo miro a los ojos.

-claro que sé quien eres- le grito con rabia-eres el hombre que me abandono-grito con más rabia.

Era verdad lo que su madre le escribió en las cartas, su prima estaba dolida- Hinata-sama no fue mi intención hacerlo, solo seguía las ordenes de Hiashi-sama- explico pero Hinata no soporto y le dio una cachetada fue tan fuerte que le dejo marcada la mano, la Hyuuga tuvo una sensación de frescura de la cual quería más, así que se preparo para darle otra cachetada pero esta si fue bloqueada por el genio que tenia los ojos ensombrecidos y había tomado la muñeca de Hinata, él la atrajo hacia si y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Gomen nasai- susurro al oído de la Hyuuga y ella solo empezó a llorar de la misma forma en la que lloro el día en el que el genio se fue. Se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos que inmediatamente lo perdono por lo que le hizo lo único que importaba era que lo tenia a su lado otra vez.

* * *

**hoy no sufrieron tanto pero mañana si. buajajajaja.... les sigo recordando del cuadrito con letras verdes.**


	6. BESO

**AQUI DE NUEVO, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SI LES GUSTE Y ASI ME ESCRIBAN.**

**MAÑANA ACTUALIZARE POR LA NOCHE.**

* * *

**Beso**

Hikari Hyuuga miraba por la ventana a su hija menor que estaba en el jardín era sorprendente como había cambiado su comportamiento en solo una semana-desde el regreso de Neji- sin duda Hinata volvía a ser la misma niña inocente y cariñosa, amante de las flores. Esa situación era algo que alegraba su enfermo corazón, sabia que sus días en este mundo estaban más que contados. Un fuerte dolor en su pecho la obligo a regresar y enclaustrase en su habitación.

…

Afuera la hija menor del líder se encontraba sentada en el suelo dándole los últimos detalles a su jardín eso era algo que disfrutaba mucho, ahora que su primo estaba de nuevo en la aldea le tomaba más gusto a sus tareas no sabia porque solo que ese día se levanto con ganas de estar en el jardín y de hacer muchos arreglos florales se sentía feliz.

-me alegra que aun le guste la jardinería-una voz atrás le llamo la atención y su cuerpo su puso endeble de una forma que le gustaba, últimamente él tenia ese efecto en ella.

-Neji nii-san- dijo e inmediatamente volteo y se paro, pero quedo su cuerpo muy cerca del de su primo-¿Por qué no te sentí llegar?-pregunto al no ocurrírsele otra cosa.

El Hyuuga al sentir la incomodidad de su prima decidió retirarse un paso y darle así más espacio a ella pero eso hizo que ella tuviera un desagradable escozor en su corazón.-si aun le gusta la jardinería, creo que le agradara mi regalo-hablo el Hyuuga para olvidar la anterior situación. Saco de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de tela de color negro con un laso azul oscuro que puso en las manos de su prima. Ella sorprendida abrió la bolsita y vacío en su mano el contenido unas semillas –son semillas de…-iba explicar pero Hinata lo detuvo.

-son semillas de lirio del valle-expreso y paso de mirar su mano a mirarlo a él con una sonrisa-significa "el regreso de la felicidad"- y le dio una suave sonrisa.

-si, por eso la escogí, Saori me lo dijo-comento el Hyuuga y la chica inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es Saori?-pregunto inmediatamente, inflando los cachetas como lo hacia cuando era una pequeña, el Hyuuga no hizo más que reírse por tan graciosa mueca.-de que te ríes, no veo nada gracioso.-

-gomen-dijo calmado la risa- es que sigue igual de celosa que cuando era pequeña- explico.

-ya no soy una niña-dijo enojada de que él aun la viera de esa manera.

-si, eso veo-dijo observando cada fino detalle de su cara cuando su mano acaricio lentamente su mejilla y se acercaba a ella centímetro por centímetro, bajo lentamente su mano ubicándola en la barbilla de la chica para alzar su cabeza -debido a que ella era más bajita que él- para ambos quedaran enfrentados, Hinata podía sentir ese acercamiento como algo extremadamente delicioso y doloroso ¿como podía sentir algo así? - ¿la puedo besar?-pregunto en un susurro porque no existía la necesidad de hablar en voz alta, el Hyuuga decidió preguntarle a su prima si ella rehusaba a tener este contacto no insistiría era solo que desde su regreso Hinata lo tenia fascinado y quería saber a que se debía esa fascinación no decía que la amaba porque no era cierto solo quería definir ese sentimiento que ella le infundaba.

La Hyuuga que tenía una de sus manos en forma de puño para evitar que se cayera alguna de las semillas y en la otra la pequeña bolsita; estaba extasiada y sin pensar asintió accediendo a la petición de su primo. Su primer beso, como explicar la unión de sus labios con los de su primo, imposible, definitivamente indescriptible pero embriagador, aquel tipo de mareo que te da después de tomar unos tragos de licor, deliciosos, suaves, existían tantos adjetivos para describirlo pero no los encontraba, de repente una pregunta inundo su mente y la atormento en tan agradable momento ¿por que permitía que la besara? Pero no pudo ahondar más en su pregunta porque su primo se separo de ella- a distancia considerable- Hinata se le formo un hueco en el corazón otra vez quizás a su primo no le había gustado el beso pero él empezó a hablar.

-alguien viene-Hinata no vio nada,

-¿quien es?-la verdad no veía a nadie pero unos segundo diviso a lo lejos una figura. Era increíble el poder de su primo.

-Hanabi-sama-

-¿vio el…- pregunto azorada

-No, no debes preocuparte-la interrumpió el genio, lo que acaba de hacer no había sido lo más inteligente.

…..

Hanabi había buscado a Hinata y Neji para informarles que Hiashi los solicitaba para una reunión, y ahora que estaban su madre, Neji, Hanabi y ella se preguntaba porque su padre les llamo.

-Hanabi y Neji quiero que sepan lo orgulloso que me siento de tener a dos ninjas como ustedes en mi familia- hablo el líder como preámbulo-pero en este tiempo donde sabemos que se aproxima una nueva guerra- miro fijamente a Hanabi-hija, eres digna de ser la próxima líder pero es ahora cuando el clan debe estar más unido que nunca y esta separación absurda lo impide- callo por un momento- es por eso que se ha decidido la unión de las dos ramas, un matrimonio entre Neji y Hanabi- al escuchar esto Hinata quedo en shock y luchando por no derramar lagrimas delante de todos, Hiashi termino de decir-la decisión de hacerlo o no esta en sus manos-

Neji y Hanabi se miraron a los ojos y asintieron-hai- dijeron al unísono no podían pensar en ellos sino en el clan.

Solo Hikari noto el dolor de su hija menor pero no sabia cual era la magnitud de este a Hinata Hyuuga le volvieron a romper el corazón.


	7. BODA

**Capitulo dedicado a:**

**NejiHien**

**Flordezereso**

**Tsunade25.**

**ESTAS CHICAS ME HAN APOYADO TANTO, GRACIAS POR LEER Y APOYARME.**

**MAÑANA ACTUALIZARE SIN FALTA.**

**

* * *

**

**Boda**

La mansión Hyuuga se encontraba en todo su esplendor, hoy seria el lugar donde sucedería uno de los acontecimientos más comentados en la aldea en los últimos días, el matrimonio de Hanabi y Neji, unas nupcias concertadas de eso todos eran concientes pero no por ello tendría que ser fúnebre. La mansión estaba llena de flores arregladas de una manera sobria y elegante la autora de aquello había sido la propia Hinata quien a pedido de su hermana se encargo de todos los preparativos de la boda. No obstante ella no estaría presente pues debía cuidar a su madre quien por problemas de salud no presenciaría la boda.

…..

Se encontraba Hinata y Hikari encerradas en la habitación mientras que afuera se escuchaba un gran bullicio por la ceremonia, la esposa de Hiashi Hyuuga se encontraba preocupada por su hija menor no estaba segura pero existía la posibilidad de que Hinata estuviera enamorada de Neji, la mujer rogaba por que estuviera equivocada no quería que su hija repitiera su misma historia por esa razón decidió que lo más prudente era aprovechar este momento para hablar con ella.

-Hinata-la llamo y ahí vio los ojos apagados de su hija-debo hablar contigo-se levanto de su cama y miro a la peliazul que estaba sentada al lado del futon-hija, ¿estas enamorada de….-justo cuando iba a terminar de preguntar la tos se apodero de su garganta, Hinata se paro y le sirvió un vaso de agua a su madre.

Al entregarle el agua le dijo- Oka-san te haré un té con unas hierbas que me ha dado Sakura-y salio apresurada de la habitación, la pregunta de su madre la desconcertó por completo y lo peor era que ella sabia la respuesta estaba tan ensimismada que no noto que Kiba la estaba llamando.

-Hinata-Chan, **konnichiwa-** saludo alegremente el chico perro, Kiba era compañero de equipo de su hermana, lo conocía desde que era pequeñasiempre le había tenido un gran cariño- sabia que eras tu, nunca confundo tu olor- dijo.

-Kiba-Kun- dijo Hinata a modo de saludo con una leve inclinación.

-Hina-Chan, debo decirte algo-Hinata asintió dejando que el continuara la verdad no tenia mucho afán por regresar con su madre-Hinata-Chan …. **Suki da yo,** por eso quisiera que ....- dudo el Inuzuka-¿te casarías con migo?-pregunto.

**-**Kiba, yo…- Hinata no sabia como responderle o más bien no sabia que responderle.

-no tienes que responderme ahora- apresuro a decir el Inuzuka, no podía presionar a Hinata esta era la única forma de tenerla para él, ya había hablado con Hiashi Hyuuga pidiéndole la mano de su hija menor pero este se negó rotundamente diciendo que la única forma de que se casara con su hija era si ella accedía porque él nunca obligaría a Hinata.

-Kiba-Kun, regresa a la ceremonia por favor- susurro Hinata intentando dar una sonrisa.

-Piénsalo por favor Hina-Chan- dijo Kiba y ella asintió.

….

Después de la inesperada confesión de Kiba, Hinata se dispuso a realizar el té, cuando regresaba a la habitación de su madre escucho un gran estruendo junto con un "VIVAN LOS NOVIOS". Ellos ya estaban casados y el corazón de la Hyuuga se destrozo más y aun se preguntaba ¿Cómo podía su pobre y destrozado corazón sentir todavía más dolor? No lo sabia, debía ser porque había todavía mucho amor, si su madre tenia razón amaba a Neji, pero de nada le servia ese amor.

Al llegar a la habitación de su madre y contarle a ella lo sucedido esta le pregunto-¿piensas aceptar la propuesta de Kiba? –

-creo que si-dijo no muy convencida

-no, no lo hagas Hinata- aconsejo- eso solo te hará más desdichada y hará desdichado a Kiba, ni él ni tu lo merecen, por favor hija- intentaba disuadirla

-si, Oka-san tienes razón nunca podré amar a Kiba-Kun como se merece- así la Hyuuga desistió fácilmente, si quería estar con un hombre debía primero olvidar a Neji. Hikari Hyuuga hizo todo lo posible para que su pequeña no recordara su pena así que Todo que restaba de la noche Hinata escucho las historias de la niñez de su madre que la distrajeron y animaron.

…….

En un cuarto oscuro, cansados de todo del bullicio que tuvieron alrededor de ellos hacia pocas horas, los dos castaños sabían lo que seguía, cumplir con el clan y hacer de su unión algo autentico. Eso seria lo que harían. Pero por alguna razón mientras el Hyuuga besaba y tocaba a su esposa solo pudo pensar en su pequeña Hinata.

* * *

……

**suki da yo** : en mi limitado japonés significa "me gustas mucho" casi como "te amo" pero no es tan serio como "ai shiteru"


	8. ULTRAJE

**HE AQUI EL CAPITULO, YA SABEN MAÑANA NO ACTUALIZO.**

**DEBO ADMITIR QUE ESTE CAPITULO Y EL ANTERIOR ME INSPIRARON PARA HACER EL FIC ESTOS FUERON LA IDEA PRINCIPAL. CHICAS YA SABEN A QUIEN ME REFIERO-LAS UNICAS QUE ME DEJAN COMENTARIOS- ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE EL CAPI LES ASEGURO QUE LO BUENO ESTA POR COMENZAR. **

**Y SI HABRA LEMON A SU DEBIDO MOMENTO-ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE AUN FALTA- XD. - TEN CALMA PEQUEÑA.-**

* * *

**Ultraje**

Un mes, hacia un mes exacto su hermana se caso y desde hace un mes no hablaba con él, solo lo veía y saludaba tenia la impresión que él la quería evitar la verdad nunca aclararon la situación del beso, si Hinata cerraba los ojos y se concentraba con fuerza lo podía sentir de nuevo la unión de sus labios, el momento más hermoso de su vida.

Iría a visitar hoy a su hermana lo hacia seguido y preferiblemente en los horarios en los que él estaría entrenando o en una misión, ese era un tiempo de chicas, iba vestida con un kimono rosa con Obi negro, decidió tomar el camino corto hacia la casa de su hermana por el campo de entrenamiento que en ese momento estaba desierto.

-Hinata-Chan-la llamo alguien y ella reconoció su voz, ahora se tenia que enfrentar a algo que tenia pendiente

-Kiba-Kun-dijo a manera de saludo- ¿como estas?

-bien, Hinata no me has dado una respuesta-el Inuzuka estaba ansioso.

-yo…. Yo no puedo aceptar tu propuesta Kiba… lo siento- expreso con pena.

Al Inuzuka no le gusto la respuesta, porque era tan difícil tener a esa chiquilla solo para él-¿por que no?- grito Kiba.

-yo no puedo amarte, lo siento Kiba-dijo con miedo. En los ojos de su amigo se veía rabia e ira no parecía ser él hombre que ella conocía.

Él la tomo de la muñeca- que no me puedes amar porque no soy él-Hinata abrió los ojos a la vez que hizo una mueca de dolor- pues te tengo noticias él nunca te vera como una mujer siempre serás para él una pequeña niña caprichosa-Hinata estaba temerosa ¿Qué tan evidente era?

-no sé de que me hablas, suéltame me haces daño-suplico Hinata

Kiba solo aplico más fuerza tanta que le rompió la muñeca, tenerla ahí indefensa y con miedo era excelente, cuando se le vino una idea a la cabeza; que ella aceptara no era un requisito para hacerla suya, las cosas podían ser a la fuerza. Quería a Hinata solo para él no importaba como, solo le importaba tenerla.

-te voy a enseñar lo que es un hombre de verdad- dijo mientras que la jalaba fuerte hacia él y la intentaba besar, Hinata ,que sentía un gran dolor por su muñeca, como pudo acumulo chacra en su otra mano y golpeo a Kiba este sorprendido por el golpe se distrajo y la soltó.

Hinata corrió lo más que pudo mientras que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero Kiba pudo alcanzarla y hasta cortarle el paso al saltar e interferir con su camino entonces a Hinata solo le quedaba retroceder. Kiba estaba enojado así que cuando la alcanzo no le quedo de otra más que golpearla en la cara-justo en su ojo izquierdo- pero entre más la golpeaba más se resistía ella.-porque te resistes te va a gustar-dijo mientras le daba un golpe en el estomago que dejo sin aire y fuerza a Hinata, Kiba la arrojo al suelo y empezó a romperle el kimono, de los lastimados ojos de la chica empezaron a brotar lagrimas estaba a punto de quedar inconciente lo raro es que le pareció ver la silueta de su primo.

.......

Despertó en una habitación blanca, no podía abrir su ojo izquierdo movió sus manos dándose cuenta que en una de ellas tenia un yeso y su estomago estaba adolorido.

-imoto, ya despertaste-dijo con voz preocupada Hanabi.

-Nee-san…. Kiba quería…..él quería…..-Hinata recordó y se alarmo tanto que se levanto como loca-¿que me hizo? ¿Que me hizo?-grito llorando temerosa de la respuesta.

Hanabi la atajo antes que saliera, abrazándola y consolándola- no te preocupes imoto, él no te pudo hacer nada, Neji llego antes de que él pudiera hacerte daño.-la tranquilizo y la llevo de nuevo a la cama.

…..

Hinata se encontraba en la oficina de Sakura quien la revisaba, el golpe que recibió en el ojo fue severo y si no recibía la debía atención podría perderlo fuera de eso de los demás golpes se recuperaba con rapidez aunque aun estaba enyesada. Después de terminar la revisión Sakura le pregunto a Hanabi que estaba presente.

-Hanabi-san que era lo que me querías preguntar-

-creo que será más tarde- dijo la Hyuuga la verdad no quería que su hermana escuchara la conversación.

- iré a mi habitación para que puedas hablar- propuso Hinata y antes de que le respondieran algo, la Hyuuga menor ya estaba afuera y camino a su habitación.

Cuando Hinata iba por uno de los pasillos paso por un cuarto donde se reunían las enfermeras para descansar y ella hubiera seguido su camino pero escucho su nombre.

-pobre chica, ninguna mujer merece que le hagan eso-dijo una enfermera.

-tu crees que ella sea la victima, el hombre llega hasta que la mujer dispone te aseguro que esa chiquilla fue la que lo provoco y cuando él quiso más ella se echo para atrás.- dijo otra enfermera.

Hinata al escuchar esto se puso a llorar y a correr a su cuarto, el genio quien iba a visitarla la encontró en posición fetal acostada en la cama llorando y con temblores.

-Hinata sama ¿que le pasa? ¿Le duele algo? –Al ella no responderle el genio se desespero y la obligo a sentarse en la cama y verlo-¿que te pasa?- eran contadas las veces que él la había tuteado eso la hizo reaccionar, él no debía preocuparse de esa manera.

-es que….. Una enfermera dijo que yo provoque a Kiba y que por eso….. Estoy aquí…. Pero eso no es verdad yo… yo nunca le di esperanzas a Kiba…. Él…. Él se enojo cuando le dije que no me quería casar con él…. le dije que nunca lo amaría… entonces enloqueció…-todo esto lo dijo la Hyuuga al borde del llanto.

El Hyuuga la abrazo y así quedaron por un tiempo sentados en la cama, era ahora cuando creía en un dios, el día en que atacaron a su prima él entrenaría con Lee pero el idiota se lastimo-haciendo esas exageradas rutinas físicas- y no pudo asistir entonces el genio decidió ir de nuevo a su casa pasando por los campos de entrenamientos más desabitados ya que ese era el camino más corto. Cuando escucho los gritos fue a socorrer a la mujer y se sorprendió al ver a su pequeña prima en el suelo y a Kiba Inuzuka apunto de abusar de ella. Le aterraba pensar lo que hubiera pasado si él se hubiera tardado un poco más o si Lee no se hubiera lastimado.

**Los días de Kiba Inuzuka estaban contados solo por el hecho de atreverse a tocar lo más importante y valioso que tenia en el mundo.**

* * *

**SIGO INSISTIENDO EXISTE UN CUADRITO CON LETRAS VERDAES NO ME MOLESTARIA QUE ME DEJEN ALGUN COMENTARIO.**


	9. OBSESIÓN

**Capitulo corto pero sustancioso, espero les agrade. Estoy muy contenta porque recibí muchos comentarios del capi anterior y eso me animo, como ya tenia escrito este capi y el que sigue no serán muy largos. Les prometo que el del lunes les gustara mucho.**

**Tenia planeado terminar el fic para antes de año nuevo pero creo que demorara un poco más si eso es así el primero de enero tampoco actualizare.**

**

* * *

****Obsesión**

Todo estaba listo la hokage le dio luz verde para que él mismo fuera el que persiguiera y trajera frente a la justicia de la aldea al bastardo que lastimo a su prima, no debía de ser difícil lo lastimo mucho cuando lo aparto de su prima pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era ella así que lo dejo escapar para poder llevarla al hospital. Esta misión era secreta ya que si se sabia de ella se corría el riesgo de que Inuzuka Kiba fuera alertado, no tendría acompañantes, él lo haría solo, mucho mejor, de esa manera nadie lo detendría.

Su esposa decidió que lo mejor era ocultarle a su madre lo ocurrido a Hinata no era bueno preocuparla con su estado de salud por eso la peliazul se mudo con ellos a la espera que todas las marcas desaparecieran, unos meses según Sakura debido a la hinchazón del ojo y la gravedad de este. Era de noche hora de partir, su pequeña prima no sabia nada esto quería decir que no se despediría de ella solo su esposa y suegro sabían que él partiría.

-que por cada golpe que le propino a Hinata él reciba cien- dijo calma viéndolo a los ojos su esposa.

-me encargare de que sea así-prometió el Hyuuga. El le dio un beso en la frente a modo de despedida mientras que su mano se desplazaba al vientre de la mujer, ambos sabían lo que significaba-cuídate por favor- dijo él y ella asintió con la mejillas un poco rojas. Y sin más el genio partió.

……….

La familia Hyuuga era demasiado orgullosa y cuando se hería ese orgullo se corría el riesgo de desatar una venganza, los hyuugas eran obsesionados con la venganza y nadie deseaba ser victima de la ira de ellos. Neji tenia gravado en su mente la figura de su prima tirada en el suelo, golpeada y con su kimono roto, por un momento vio a la pequeña a la que le ayudo después de su caída, a la que llevo cargada en su espalda, él debió protegerla eso se lo reprochaba siempre se culpaba a si mismo por lo que le paso a su prima, él debió estar con ella.

Activo su byakugan y lo localizo enseguida, aquellos cinco años lejos de ella dieron sus frutos ahora era más poderoso que nunca, solo tuvo que salir a las afueras del país del fuego, sabia que el chico pero no pudo avanzar mucho en estos pocos días aun estaba lastimado. Aumento su velocidad y en cuestión de minutos tenia al bastardo al frente.

-Hyuuga, ¿te mando Hinata para que fuera a terminar lo que empecé?- pregunto con cinismo Kiba.

-estas enfermo, ¿como pudiste dañar a alguien tan inocente y pura?-pregunto en voz alta con una evidente ira.

-no me juzgues tu también la heriste-hablo el Inuzuka- por tu culpa dejo de ser la misma-le recordó

-yo no lo hice con intención, nunca la lastimaría de aposta-

-supongo que ella me hechizo, me hizo desearla, quererla para mi, solo para mi- admitió- ahora me queda el consuelo de que tu tampoco podrás tenerla, ten cuidado Hyuuga esa inocencia de ella es embrujadora- advirtió como si fuera un buen amigo.

- eres una basura- Kiba estaba insinuando que Neji también podría hacerle lo mismo a Hinata y eso lo ofendía ¿como osaba comparase con él?

Enseguida comenzó la batalla y termino con un resultado obvio, Neji por poco mata a Kiba pero se controlo-la hokage le advirtió que si mataba a Kiba seria destituido como Ninja- y logro llevarlo inconsciente a la prisión donde le auxiliaron.

……

En la mañana en el apartamento del matrimonio Hyuuga se encontraba Hinata preparando el desayuno, le era un poco difícil con una sola mano pero tenia nada de que quejarse ella podía sola.

-imoto no deberías cocinar- escucho la voz de una mujer.

-no te preocupes, ya termine solo se debe servir- Hanabi no dejo que Hinata continuara en la cocina así que fue ella la que sirvió.

A apenas dos horas de desayunar Hanabi dijo- tengo hambre- Hinata la miro con cara de asombro puesto que en el desayuno ella era la que más había comido y ahora quería más.

-¿quieres té con dango?-pregunto la menor y la mayor asintió.

Al poco tiempo Hinata trajo lo pedido pero apenas Hanabi probó el dulce dango corrió al baño y vomito.

-Nee-san ¿que ocurre?-pregunto Hinata afuera del baño pero no obtuvo respuesta solo un rato después salio su hermana.

-creo que no podré comer dango por un tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿por que?-

-imoto, estoy embarazada- dijo con alegría, Hinata la abrazo feliz aunque no pudo evitar una punzada de dolor en su corazón.

**

* * *

**

no me lancen tomates por favor en el prox pasaran sucesos inesperados.


	10. MUERTE

**Mañana actualizare por la noche; espero que les agrade este capi**

**tsunade25**

**Maranine Scual**

**NejiHien**

**Star Flowers**

**Nanami Kokoa: cuando quieras te ayudo mandame un mensaje y hablamos por msm.**

**gorath089**

**Miyazawa-san**

**flordezereso**

**Alice-Sweet-Angel**

**Chicas gracias por escribirme me dan mucho ánimos les prometo que el capitulo del lunes será excelente **

**

* * *

**

Muerte.

El tiempo paso; la barriga de Hanabi Hyuuga creció, los moretones de Hinata desaparecieron y Neji…. Bueno Neji seguía siendo Neji; reservado, serio y callado, la peliazul que repartía su tiempo entre Hanabi y su madre, solo se dedicaba a cuidarlas no le importaba nada más, con su primo la relación iba bien en ocasiones se quedaban horas charlando siempre había tema después de todo cinco años fueron los que estuvieron distanciados. A pesar de lo que sentía, Hinata tenía muy claro que nunca se interpondría en la relación de su primo y hermana; lo mejor era guardar sus sentimientos para ella sola y sufrir la desventura de no ser correspondida estaba más que segura que no podría amar a otro como lo amaba a él y eso era lo que la frustraba ¿por que no podía olvidarlo? No lo sabia, solo sabía que cada vez que lo veía su corazón latía vertiginosamente y el amor crecía en potencias pares, sin duda era una gran masoquista.

En cuanto al embarazo de Hanabi se sabía que era un bebé-niño-, Hinata fue la que decoro la habitación y compro todas las cosas necesarias la hyuuga menor estaba encantada con todo aquello tanto que parecía ella la madre y no Hanabi. La hyuuga mayor no tenía ningún problema con que su hermana se encargara de todo puesto que él embarazo le había sentado muy mal y lo único que le gustaba hacer era dormir y comer además que su humor cambiaba con frecuencia.

El hyuuga; continuaba con sus entrenamientos, misiones y problemas emocionales no amaba Hanabi eso era definitivo pero si la quería pues era su esposa, el problema aquí era la relación con su pequeña prima y ese creciente e incomodo sentimiento hacia ella si ese sentimiento no existiera las cosas serian perfectas. Pronto seria padre y eso lo emocionaba de sobre manera sin duda trataría de ser un buen padre como lo fue Hizashi ahora no se trataba solo de él o lo confundido que estuviera también era su hijo y el bienestar de él no lo arriesgaría por un sentimiento no definido.

……..

Esa tarde Hinata cuidaría a su madre, no se preocupaba por Hanabi ya que ella estaría con Neji, porque él no tenía ninguna misión o entrenamiento. La peliazul estaba con su madre en el jardín al parecer estaba recuperando las fuerzas y tenia ánimos para un pequeño paseo. Fueron interrumpidos por un sirviente que traía un recado.

-Hinata-sama, Hikari-sama- les llamo un poco agitado- Neji-sama esta en el hospital, Hanabi-sama esta dando a luz.-en cuanto se escucho la noticia las mujeres se alegraron.

-hija, ve al hospital rápido-animo la mayor. La pequeña asintió y se fue con el sirviente quien le informaría a Hiashi

…..

Hinata llego al hospital y enseguida busco a alguien que le pudiera ayudar por suerte encontró a Sakura.

-donde esta Hanabi?- pregunto apresurada al llegar a donde la Haruno, pero la cara de ella borro su sonrisa-¿que le paso al bebé?-

-el bebé esta bien….-Sakura no sabia como dar una noticia de estas- pero…. Hanabi no resistió el parto…-tomo aire y lo soltó-ella murió.

-¿Qué? No, no, kami-sama no, no mi hermana- empezó a llorar abrazada por la Haruno – Neji ¿donde esta? –como estaría su primo, necesitaba verlo.

-él esta muy mal, se encerró con el cuerpo de Hanabi en la sala de partos no quiere ver a nadie-

-voy a verlo-la Haruno intento disuadir a Hinata pero no lo logro.

…

-creí que eras más fuerte-le dijo Neji al inerte cuerpo, sin poder llorarla simplemente porque las lagrimas no salían- pensé que eras fuerte-continuo-eras una luchadora, entonces ¿por que te venció esto? – le reprocho pero sabia que no obtendría respuesta. El Hyuuga tomo la mano fría de su esposa y la beso. Sintió que alguien había entrado a la habitación.-no quiero que nadie este aquí que no entienden!-grito sin saber quien había entrado.

La mano calida de una mujer se poso en la unión que tenia sus manos y las de su esposa, el genio soltó a su esposa y vio la mirada triste de la recién llegada junto con la calidez que ella emanaba, ella lo abrazo y él por fin pudo llorar, por primera vez ella era la consoladora y él el consolado.

* * *

**upps mate a hanabi; lo siento pero para que puedieran estar juntos debia de ser asi. nos leemos mañana**


	11. SEDUCCIÓN

**CHICAS AQUI LA CONTI... GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO LES AGRADE... SUS OPINONES BUENAS O MALAS SON TOMADAS EN CUENTA Y SON LO QUE ME MOTIVAN. **

**NANAMI: TE HE MANDADO UN MENSAJE PRIVADO CON MI MSM. ESPERO HABLAR PRONTO CON TIGO.**

**

* * *

**

Seducción

Los días, las semanas y los meses pasaron y cuando menos se pensó trascurrieron tres meses desde la muerte de Hanabi Hyuuga, el genio había dejado de lado toda su vida como ninja para cuidar a su hijo- que en honor a su padre fue llamado Hizashi- . cada día Hinata iba a ayudar a su primo con todos los cuidados que necesitaba el bebé la hacia muy feliz estar cerca de el y poder cuidarlo, prepararle el biberón, arrullarlo y dormir con él aparte que también le gustaba hacerle la cena a su primo lavar su ropa y asear la casa, prácticamente Hinata era la mujer del hogar y ella se sentía bien haciendo todo esto, Neji no estaba de acuerdo con la situación no era el deber de Hinata hacer todo aquello y varias veces intento hablar con ella del tema pero la Hyuuga no parecía querer entrar en razón y siempre sabia como evadirlo.

Y esa mañana había ocurrido esa situación solo que cuando Neji quería continuar lo interrumpió un llamado de la puerta, Hinata que ya sabia el tema de la charla – y es que conocía mucho a su primo y las palabras "debemos hablar" no auguraban nada bueno para ella – fue a atender la puerta y una vez más fue frustrado el Hyuuga. El autor de esa intromisión Naruto Uzumaki quien había sido enviado por la misma hokage, lo necesitaban para una misión de la cual no podía negar el participar en ella, puesto que era vital su colaboración para su éxito, debía partir ahora. No tenia más opción que dejar a su pequeño con su prima y empacar su maleta cosa un poco difícil pues los gritos del Uzumaki no lo dejaban hacer las cosas con tranquilidad; a pesar que le insistió a Hinata que se fuera con el bebé a la mansión Hyuuga- pues ahí estarían más atendidos- la Hyuuga quien era muy terca se negó alegando que le gustaba más estar en el apartamento luego de una breve discusión- en la cual Hinata gano- el Hyuuga se fue despidiéndose de su bebé con un suave beso en la cabecita y de su prima con una reverencia.

…..

Al salir no pudo ignorar a Naruto todo el tiempo se estuvo riendo y eso le fastidiaba-de que te ríes baka?- pregunto.

-yo, de nada solo que ya parecen que fueran pareja discutiendo por tonterías y sabes ella te tiene dominado- rio aun más y acelero el paso para evitar la reprimenda que de seguro Neji le daría, cosa que no fue necesaria porque el genio se quedo pensativo definitivamente tendría que hablar con ella.

……

Hinata estaba agotada; toda la semana le había tocado a ella sola cuidar al bebé y hacerse cargo de la casa la verdad era muy duro estar sin su primo lo extrañaba mucho esperaba que no tardara mucho. Era de noche y estaba preparada para ir a dormir, todos estos días había dormido en la cama de Neji con él bebé creía que el olor del Hyuuga ayudaba al niño a dormir más fácilmente- y la verdad que a ella también- al poco tiempo de acostarse cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo. Allí los encontró el Hyuuga unas horas después al llegar de la misión, se acerco sigilosamente para ver a su bebé lo había extrañado mucho y luego vio a Hinata estaba hermosa en ese momento parecía que ella era la madre del bebé siempre tan entregada y dedicada; el Hyuuga suspiro ella no debía tomar esa responsabilidad no era justo, mañana hablaría con ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata despertó y llevo al bebé a su cuna mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa en la habitación matrimonial seria unos minutos nada más, mientras que el bebé estaba solo Neji se acerco a él y lo cargo.

-por que estas solo campeón- el bebito al reconocerlo le intento dar una mueca que parecía sonrisa pero termino bostezando el Hyuuga que ya lo conocía sabía que el pequeño tenia hambre así que lo descargo de nuevo en la cuna y fue a la cocina en busca del biberón pero no encontró ninguno así que fue por Hinata para preguntarle donde estaban.

Cuando llego a la habitación la puerta estaba entreabierta y su prima estaba en ropa interior, esa imagen lo embobo tanto que hasta olvido lo que iba a hacer, como también olvido que la estaba espiando, como también olvido que había entrado quedando como un pervertido. Hinata se sentía extraña y al levantar la mirada y ver a su primo parado frente de ella e inmutable le dio una gran vergüenza e intento tomar el kimono y taparse pero las piernas se le volvieron gelatina y sus manos temblaban y lo peor era que entre más ella tapaba él más se acercaba, hasta que no tuvo más espacio por avanzar la Hyuuga cerro los ojos con fuerza creyendo que todo era un sueño pero sus otros sentidos le decían que estaba equivocada más cuando él le quito la prenda de las manos y la empezó a tocar mientras la besaba de una manera muy ruda, escalofríos recorrían todo su cuerpo de una manera placentera su primo apego su cuerpo al de ella y empezó a acariciar cada vez más y más- sus senos, su cintura, su trasero todo era tocado con impaciencia y deseo- no tardo en llevarla a la cama mientras la besaba colocándose encima de ella . El Hyuuga no se sentía el mismo era como si el deseo pudiera tomar el control de su cuerpo sin importar las consecuencias y eso lo hizo entrar en razón, estar cerca de ella es peligroso "_**ten cuidado Hyuuga esa inocencia de ella es embrujadora" **_recordó a kiba y sus palabras comprendió que no era un embrujo de Hinata era la obsesión del hombre que estaba a su lado. Y lo admitió él, Neji Hyuuga, estaba obsesionado con ella; por eso debía alejarla porque no era justo condenarla de esa manera, sabía que si él continuaba ella no lo detendría y ella seria la única perjudicada.

Debía alejarla para evitar esa seducción implícita que ella emanaba, esa seducción que lo provocaba y lo llevaba a hacer cualquier tipo de locuras, ella debía irse de su vida y la de su hijo.

Hinata sentía como su primo se había detenido súbitamente todo fue tan rápido que cuando menos pensó él se levanto y se encamino a la puerta diciéndole secamente-póngase la ropa, debemos hablar- saliendo de la habitación.

Ella se puso rápido el kimono, se ato el obi y se calzo con las sandalias, salió de la habitación buscando a su primo y se dio cuenta de que él estaba en la cocina haciéndole el biberón al bebé pero ni siquiera pudo hablar pues el pregunto-¿Dónde están los biberones?-Hinata abrió la nevera y saco unos que ya tenia esterilizados entregándoselos a su primo cuando el termino lo que hacia la encaro y le hablo- **quiero que te vayas de mi casa y no vuelvas nunca**- de todo que pensó que él diría esto nunca se lo imagino.

-no, no me pidas eso-dijo sin voz la Hyuuga.

-no voy a permitir que juegues a la casita, con migo y mi hijo y que luego te vayas abandonándonos-si tenia que lastimarla para que ella se fuera lo haría.

-sabes que eso no es verdad, yo t…- iba a confesar pero Neji le impidió hablar.

-lárgate, sigues siendo una niña caprichosa que no sabe lo que quiere no voy a permitir que me lastimes-Neji solo esperaba que eso fuera suficiente no quería dañarla más. Por suerte funciono y Hinata se fue llorando.

A pesar de lo que dijo él, ella volvería pues no podía dejarlos los amaba a ambos demasiado.


	12. PROPUESTA

**No tengo excusa lo sé lo sé, pero de verdad es una excusa muy buena jaja jaja. No actualice ayer porque no tenia donde escribir, mi hermano tiene el PC en su pieza y como esta de vacaciones no me deja tocarlo pero problema solucionado me prestaron un portátil y estuve escribiendo toda la noche para publicarlo hoy por la mañana.**

**Chicas gracias a todas por sus comentarios espero que hayan recibido mi mensaje excusándome. Sin más espero que disfruten el capitulo, sus comentarios siempre son tomados en cuenta. **

**

* * *

**

Propuesta

En el despacho se encontraba Hiashi Hyuuga hablando con dos miembros del consejo del clan; estaban tratando temas delicados de los cuales creía Hiashi era muy pronto para tratar.

-estas diciendo que Neji debe casarse ahora cuando hace solo unos meses enterramos a mi hija Hanabi.-

-Hiashi-sama usted es tan consiente como yo que Neji-san no puede solo con la responsabilidad de un hijo sin dejar de lado su carrera como shinobi y ese es un lujo que no podemos darnos-argumento el otro.

-es por eso que Neji-san debe casarse, con una esposa Neji podrá concentrarse más en su carrera además el niño tendrá un verdadero hogar-dijo otro.

Hiashi suspiro era verdad aunque no le gustase la idea de reemplazar tan olímpicamente a su hija Hanabi a eso se le sumaba que Neji no sabia los planes que el consejo tenia con él, de seguro se opondría rotundamente y lo peor era que al consejo no parecía importarle nada su opinión.

-las posibles candidatas son; TenTen Ama ella ha sido toda la vida compañera de equipo de Neji nadie lo conoce mejor; también Ino Yamanaka una alianza con su clan seria beneficiosa para nosotros.-hablo un miembro del consejo.

-también debemos decidir quien tomara el liderazgo del clan ahora que Hanabi-sama no esta con nosotros, la que sigue en la línea de sucesión es Hinata pero es obvio que ella no puede hacerlo entonces por derecho seria su esposo-

-Hiroaki Hyuuga esta más que capacitado para dirigir el clan y ser el esposo de Hinata-sama- propuso otro

-¿seguro que Hiroaki esta capacitado? no lo propones a él porque es tu hijo.- inquirió el líder- no, Hinata solo se casara con la persona que ella misma elija; esa es una promesa que le he hecho a mi esposa, así que busque a quien siga en la línea de liderazgo.- dicto Hiashi. El problema era que nadie continuaba eso significaba que se desataría una batalla interna por el liderazgo y aunque Hiashi lo sabia no iba a romper su promesa Hinata se casaría por amor y no por obligación.

-Pero Hiashi-sama…-iba a protestar más sin embargo lo detuvo una mirada fría de Hiashi, él seguía siendo el líder y nadie podía cuestionar sus decisiones.

……

Detrás de la puerta escuchando silenciosamente estaba Hinata, no lo podía creer otra vez se querían meter en la vida de Neji, se sentía tan impotente sin poder hacer nada.

-Hinata entra de una vez-escucho la voz de su padre, la habían descubierto, entro despacio y cabizbaja a la habitación – ustedes déjenme a solas con mi hija- les ordeno.

Cuando se marcharon y quedaron solos Hiashi le señalo un puesto frente a él y ella se sentó-bien hija, lo escuchaste todo, dime ¿que opinas? – Hinata se sonrojo no era propio de ella el espiar pero cuando paso cerca del despacho y escucho el nombre de su primo no pudo evitar quedarse y oír la conversación.

-creo que no deberían obligar a nii-san a casarse de nuevo- dijo y continuo- pero si tiene que hacerlo quisiera que yo fuera su esposa- propuso, esa descabellada idea le surgió hace ya varios días, en el fondo ella siempre lo quiso así.

-Que…-intento preguntar pero Hinata lo detuvo.

-seria perfecto yo me encargaría del bebé y Neji podrá ser el líder del clan, esta es la solución, padre por favor-dijo la Hyuuga

-no, tu madre me hizo prometerle que te casarías por amor y no por obligación y pienso cumplirlo.-

-otou-san…. yo estoy enamorada de Neji nii-san-el líder se quedo quieto e impasible eso lo sabia desde hace mucho tiempo, pero quería que su hija lo confirmara., le dio orgullo ver la mirada altiva y segura de Hinata sin dudar ni avergonzarse de sus sentimientos.

-hablare con él todo depende de su decisión-declaro el líder.

…..

-**no**-sentencio el genio, mientras se paraba e iba indignado del despacho de su tío-no condenare a Hinata-sama a esto-

-ella fue la que lo propuso- expuso Hiashi.

-entonces que ella sea la que me lo diga- y sabia que ni aun así él aceptaría pero el hablar con su prima lo ayudaría para hacerla entrar en razón, no quería que ella estuviera encadenada a un matrimonio sin amor solo por querer estar cerca de su sobrino si ella quería ver a Hizashi él no lo impediría pero no tenia que hacer todo eso.

……

Ahora de noche Neji Hyuuga intentaba conciliar su sueño pero no podía, la intranquilidad de no aclarar las cosas con su prima no lo dejaba en paz. Alguien tocaba su puerta solo esperaba que no fuera alguien llamándolo a una misión la ultima vez que paso eso le toco llevar a su bebé a donde su madre- incluso la despertó ya que era muy entrada la noche- e incomodarla pidiéndole que cuidara de él por tiempo indefinido, pensándolo la idea de casarse ahora no le parecía tan descabellada necesitaba ayuda pero no podía pensar solo en él no quería la infelicidad para su prima.

Al abrir la puerta le sorprendió ver que no era lo que él pensaba- **Hinata-sama…**-pronuncio.


	13. CONFESIÓN

**Chicas les tengo que avisar que ha muerto, si ha muerto….. chicas murió…… si murió ....mi esperanza…. La pobre no pudo resistir más y murió….. murió mi esperanza en que se actualizaran mis fics favoritos (algunos no todos) entonces esperanza murió esperando que estas autoras actualizaran estos maravillosos fics…. Lastima…. **

**Amor a la Fuerza: ****moonmasterakasha**

**Destino Incierto: ****Agadea**

**EL PRECIO DEL PECADO: ****Arashi Yaoi**

**Hansoku: La forja de un nuevo futuro -****Kitsune-Megamisama**

**Predilección: ****Kitsune-Megamisama**

**La sombra de lo que fuimos. Nana**

**Una vida junto a ti. nana**

**Por favor un minuto de silencio por la muerte de mi esperanza…**

**Bueno cambiando de tema capitulo cortito pero tierno espero les agrade… el final se acerca…pero antes pasara algo… buajajajajaja… soy mala.**

**Mañana no actualizo.**

**Feliz año: les deseo prosperidad y abundancia.**

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

Confesión

Sabia que esas no eran horas para una visita decente pero de verdad quería hablar con él debía convencerlo que era el destino de ellos estar juntos, que siempre lo fue. Por eso no le importaba salir a la obscura noche, caminar por esas deshabitadas calles y por eso se atrevió a tocar y esperar a que su destino le abriera la puerta, cuando lo vio de nuevo después de dos semanas si verlo su corazón le dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir de manera acelerada era como la adrenalina que se siente al subirse a una montaña rusa muy alta sabiendo que tendrás que descender rápidamente.

-hinata-sama- dijo él un poco sorprendido. Después de despabilarse le hizo una seña para que entrara al apartamento.

-neji, debemos hablar- ya se parecía a él diciendo frases tan radicales.

-me parece lo más sensato, Hinata-sama-ella quería hablar pero el continuo- perece una bestialidad que solo quiera casarse con migo para estar cerca del bebé, si quiere verlo solo debe decírmelo.-alego el Hyuuga

Hinata se desanimo de verdad su primo no notaba todo el amor que ella le tenia- crees que quiero casarme contigo solo para estar cerca de hizashi- dijo suavemente- eso no es así, yo adoro a mi bebé pero…-tomo aire se sentía asfixiada, el verlo ahí parado enfrente de ella inmutable no le hacia las cosas más fáciles- no es por eso…. Toda mi vida me habían dicho que mi única misión en la vida seria ser una mujer entregada y dedicada a su esposo, solo viviría por él, por su bienestar y por su felicidad… yo acepte eso solo porque en el fondo … en el fondo creía que… me estaban preparando para ser tu esposa… solo tuya y eso era lo que me alentaba para aceptar mi destino.

-no te estoy pidiendo que te cases con migo por Hizashi o por el clan, te pido que te cases con migo porque **te amo- **dijo mirándolo a los ojos sin una pisca de inseguridad. Neji tomo esta confesión con mucha sorpresa no lo habría sospechado ni en un millón de años es que le parecía natural el amor que ella le demostraba, siempre había sido así.- mi destino es estar a tu lado, por favor déjame hacerte feliz-el genio no dijo nada solo se acerco y se arrodillo, tomando una mano de Hinata.

-hinata Hyuuga, me haría usted el honor de ser su esposo-dijo levantando la cara para verla-¿te casarías con migo?- beso suavemente su mano.

-si, ese es mi destino- dijo casi sin palabras por la felicidad que sentía su corazón, estaba apunto de llorar por toda esa felicidad que se acumulaba en su corazón. El Hyuuga se levanto la miro tomando en sus manos la cara de Hinata se acerco y la beso, y ella correspondió a un beso sublime.-te amo-dijo ella al terminar, él no podía decirle lo mismo aun no sabia que sentía por ella pero la quería hacer feliz, la hizo sufrir demasiado era su deber ahora velar por su felicidad.

* * *

**AHHHHH !!! QUE LINDO NO LES PARECE??? HINATA LUCHO POR EL AMOR QUE LE TENIA A SU PRIMO Y LE CONFESO SUS SENTIMIENTOS. ESO ES TENER AGALLAS (PORQUE YO NO SOY CAPAZ)..... ME ENCANTARIA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN ASI QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS...**


	14. ENSEÑANZA

**bueno próximo capitulo el lemon, si existe alguien quien no le guste no lo lea no afectara la trama. **

**Espero que les agrade.**

**naruto no me pertenece. **

……**.**

**Enseñanza**

Todo estaba listo, no lo podía creer en unas horas seria la esposa de neji hyuuga, estos días ella había preparado todo seria una ceremonia tradicional, su prometido insistió en ello y es que aunque la boda de hanabi y neji no fue para nada tradicional; el hyuuga sabia que hinata siempre quiso una con todos los elementos y él solo quería complacerla, por eso hinata estuvo atareada con tantas tareas; conseguir los tres trajes para ella, los dos de neji, el templo, las invitaciones, el sacerdote etc. Pero ya todo había acabado lo único malo era que estaba harta de que le jalaran el cabello para ese peinado tan elaborado y que se tardaba más de dos horas en ponerse ese kimono lo único que la reconfortaba era que Neji también tenia que pasar por eso ya se imaginaba la cara de él con toda esa gente alrededor irritándolo.

Toda la ceremonia trascurrió con normalidad ella con un kimono rojo y el con uno negro, a la mitad de esta ella se quito el kimono rojo para quedar con uno blanco y en la recepción Neji se puso otro kimono como era la tradición Hina se pudo quitar el suyo y ponerse un traje más actual de color crema, un vestido, lo más difícil fue que en toda la recepción no podía tocar ni hablar con su esposo pues así lo exigía la tradición; ahora Neji debía presentarla a la sociedad como su esposa dando una introducción de quien era ella; Hinata por otro lado debía también presentarlo pero hablando de sus cualidades como esposo.

-cuando conocí a Neji supe que mi vida estaría ligada a él; cuando te vi por primera vez supe que eras un héroe; mi héroe, fuerte, inteligente, honesto, caballeroso, leal son tantas tus cualidades que nunca acabaría.- hinata iba a continuar pero sintió la mano de neji que le daba una sonrisa con la que le decía que no continuara porque no era necesario ya lo sabia no tenia que repetirlo.

…..

Después de tanta algarabía y cansados, vale decir que con hinata un poco nerviosa, quedaron solos en la habitación, Hinata tembló un poco por su nerviosismo y Neji se acerco y la abrazo con delicadeza.

-no debes preocuparte, si no quieres hacer nada no hay prisa-le susurro con una calma que la hizo tranquilizar.

Ella lo abrazo-si quiero, es solo que….-dudo un poco.

-¿nerviosa?-pregunto y ella asintió.

Él la beso y ella tembló más, enrojeció cuando su primo bajo lentamente su mano hasta su trasero tocándolo- tal vez i tenia una seria obsesión por su retaguardia por que ya en más de una ocasión lo había pillado observándolo- y eso la hacia muy feliz y orgullosa porque era capaz de captar su atención estaba segura que él la amaría.-te amo- murmuro con los labios unidos a los de él, gimió levemente al sentir una mano en su seno mientras el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Todo lo demás ocurrió como si fuera un sueño fue tan mágico que a hinata le dio miedo de que no fuera real.

….

Había sido un gran mes que se fue rapidísimo; estaba muy feliz pero algo opacaba su felicidad, todas las semanas recibía rosas negras marchitas eso la aterraba pero lo que sin duda la impacto fue lo que paso en la mañana; después de despedir a su esposo, se fue al hospital para darle un chequeo a Hizashi algo de rutina cuando llego de nuevo a casa encontró en la cocina un altar lúgubre que tenia en el centro la foto de su hermana con el vidrio del portarretrato, roto flores marchitas y velas negras, todo era asquerosamente escalofriante. Su acosador ahora se estaba metiendo en su casa, no quería hacerlo creía poder soportarlo pero tendría que decírselo a su primo. Salió de su casa para evitar sofocarse más con aquello, decidió ir a la floristería de Ino para comprar flores y quitar esa mala vibra.

-ohayo, Hinata-chan que te trae por aquí?-dijo Ino pero al ver a la hyuuga supo que algo no estaba bien-pasa algo? estas bien?

-no me pasa nada-trato de convencer pero no fue nada convincente-de verdad-

-Puedes confiar en mi-trato de hacerla hablar-algún problema con neji?-intento averiguar

-bueno…- Hinata sabia que ino no se rendiría hasta que ella hablara intento distraerla-bueno es que cuando él y yo hacemos **aquello**…-dijo la hyuuga roja de pena por aquel tema pero es que no se le ocurrió nada más-creo que él…. se reprime y no hace todo lo que quisiera hacer…. en la cama con migo-la peliazul estaba roja por hablar de eso pero la rubia tal ves le de algunos tips.

-bueno puede que se reprima porque aun te ve como alguien muy inocente y piensa que tu te alarmarías si te propone otras cosas- aseguro la Yamanaka.

Hinata miro a Ino con cara pensativa quizá fuera verdad-hoy cumplen un mes de casados verdad?-ella asintió- **te enseñare como seducir a tu esposo**-hablo la rubia con gran seguridad.

* * *

que clase de cosas pervertidas le enseñara ino a hinata???? se dejara hinata corromper por la pervertida mente de ino?????dejara la autora de hacer sufrir a hina????? podra la autora actualizar sus otros fics???? porque hago tantas preguntas????? descubran las respuestas a unas preguntas- no todas- el proximo capitulo.


	15. AMOR

**ESPERO LE AGRADE ESTE CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR… SE ACERCA EL FINAL. **

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE.**

**ESPERO QUE ME COMENTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO Y ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECIÓ.**

**FLORDEZERESO NO PUDE DESARROLLAR EL LEMON COMO TU LO QUERÍAS PERO TENGO UNA IDEA EN LA MENTE, QUE EN CUANTO TERMINE ESTE FIC DESARROLLARE Y QUE IRA DEDICADO NETAMENTE A TU PERSONA. SOLO ESPÉRALO. **

**Amor**

El hyuuga llego a su hogar luego de completar una misión muy sencilla para su equipo, le sorprendió que las luces estuvieran apagadas y no hubiera una señal de vida , bueno tal vez Hinata estuviera visitando a sus padres total no era muy tarde, así que decidió irse el baño a ducharse pues se sentía algo sucio. Hinata estaba escondida en la habitación de huéspedes, su esposo era muy predecible, sabia que al ver todo solo no haría ni el menor esfuerzo por buscarla o llamarla; ahora debía hacerlo todo muy rápido y sinceramente no podía creer que iba hacer aquello, Ino estaba loca pero debía admitir que la ayudo todo lo que le dijo, se fue a su habitación y saco las velas poniéndolas en lugares seguros donde iluminaran bien, lo mismo hizo con los pétalos de rosas, luego prendió una varita de incienso y espero a que su primo saliera cosa que no tardo, Neji estaba con una toalla alrededor de su cintura cuando entro a la habitación estaba secándose el pelo por eso es que no noto el cambio, cuando termino y se quito lo toalla de la cabeza encontró todo aquello, su pensamiento "esto no fue idea de Hinata" si, ella era demasiado inocente para aquello por eso más de una vez se reprimió y no hizo todo lo que quería con ella en la cama, lo peor es que cada vez se le hacia más difícil controlarlo.

Su esposo diviso toda la habitación para luego centrar su mirada en ella, eso la puso nerviosa porque solo llevaba una delgada yukata blanca y estaba segura que él podía ver que ella no llevaba ropa interior-hmp-continuo-y a que se debe todo esto?-pregunto intentando no incomodarla, sabia que eso no era fácil para ella.

-es… que…-si definitivamente estaba muy nerviosa como para tartamudear-hoy… cumplimos un mes… de casados-y que él la mirara así no ayudaba.-y yo… quería… que… fuera… algo… especial.- Neji ni siquiera se le ocurrió ese motivo lo verdad era muy descuidado con esa cosa de las fechas.

-entonces, tu eres mi regalo-dijo para acercarse e intentar besarla pero Hinata lo esquivo.

-si, yo soy tu regalo pero primero debemos jugar un juego-dijo muy segura con un aire seductor, mientras lo llevaba a la cama sentándolo-no me puedes tocar, por más que quieras no me puedes tocar, si lo haces se acaba todo.-sentencio.

-tan fácil-dijo y ella sintió, Hinata lo beso suave mientras tocaba con sus manos el pecho de Neji. El Hyuuga se dejo hacer, la peliazul empezó a besar su cuello pero lo sorprendió al sentir que mordió salvajemente su cuello parecía una vampiresa Neji estaba apunto de tocarla pero recordó el juego y se obligo a detenerse, la Hyuuga ya con más ánimos al notar la respuesta de Neji se separo y desato su obi para luego dejar caer su yukata de una manera muy sensual esperando que él lo viera todo. Lo que pensó el Hyuuga "eso no será fácil", cosa que empeoro cuando Hinata lo acostó completamente y se situó encima de él-pelvis contra pelvis-, los separaba la toalla que tenia puesta Neji pero ella podía sentir muy bien como despertaba su deseo, su pasión, su ansia de estar dentro de ella; se agacho y beso nuevamente a su esposo pero esta vez moviendo sus caderas , el Hyuuga acaricio los labios de ella con más ahincó y cuando ella aumentaba su acción solo podía morder salvajemente los labios de aquella chica que lo estaba enloqueciendo quería tocarla.

-no me puedes tocar- recordó-si lo haces se acaba todo-amenazo, en realidad no lo acabaría pues ella también tenia ganas y muchas, quería estar con él.

El Hyuuga no respondió, así que Hinata continuo, beso suavemente el pecho, y regreso para besarlo de nuevo mientras bajaba de él y empezaba a quitarle la toalla, él distraído no noto la intención de Hinata hasta que pudo sentir la mano de la chica en su hombría, eso amerito que el rompiera el beso y gimiera de una manera en que la chica nunca escucho, un masaje suave que comenzaba a acelerarse a medida que ella conocía mejor la forma de su hombría y cada vez estaba más y más grande, quería tenerlo ya dentro de ella pero no había terminado Ino le dio otro tip que quería poner en practica, entonces Hinata bajaba y bajaba con la intención de darle más placer a su primo y devolverle un poco de lo mucho que él le dio.

Neji noto las intenciones de Hinata enseguida y la tomo de la manos rápidamente invirtió posiciones y quedo él encima de ella, Hinata iba a protestar pero Neji no la dejo- lo siento, pero no esta preparada para eso-dijo a la vez que la beso salvajemente-cosa que nunca había hecho porque él era muy delicado con ella- el genio llevo su mano al sexo de Hinata y la acaricio justo donde debía hacerlo, ella no podía gritar con toda libertad puesto que su primo devoraba con necesidad sus labios, por obligación tuvieron que cortar el beso pues se estaban asfixiando cosa que Neji aprovecho para bajar un poco y tomar con ansiedad sus senos, le gustaba ese cambio en él, claro que como estaba en este momento ella no podía pensar mucho, era la primera vez que estaba apunto de tener un orgasmo sin tenerlo a él dentro de ella.

-Neji….-pronuncio en son de suplica, era la primera vez que él escuchaba su voz de esa manera y lo amo, se había equivocado Hinata también quería tanto como él estar de esa manera sin miedos o suposiciones, dentro de ella había una mujer llena de pasión y necesidades que él estaba dispuesto a satisfacer.

-¿que deseas preciosa?-pregunto con la intención de oírla suplicar más a la vez que aceleraba su labor en el sexo de ella y la besaba con más ahincó en los senos.

-ya sabes lo que quiero-dijo con una mezcla de suplica y enojo, Neji sonrió a la vez que la besaba y separaba sus piernas.

El Hyuuga entro con un poco de urgencia pero controlándose, tuvo una idea, tomo las piernas de Hinata y las flexiono hasta la cintura de la chica esa acción hizo que él entrara más profundo de lo hizo las otras veces, ella y él lo sintieron de inmediato, empezó a moverse dentro de ella, enrollo las piernas de ella en su cintura para evitar que ella se cansara.

-más rápido-grito la chica enloquecida por la paciencia de él, cuando los dos estaban tan urgidos. El genio no esperaba que ella fuera tan… directa pero no la pensó mucho y comenzó a hacerlo más rápido y profundo para complacerla.

Tenerlo dentro de ella era el paraíso, porque era una unión más allá que física porque él era él único que la había vista de esa manera y quería que eso fuera por siempre así. Tener un orgasmo con él era maravilloso- como lo estaba haciendo en este momento- sentirlo a él derramándose dentro de ella, esas eran cosas que no se podía describir con palabras era algo que solo podía sentir.

Rendidos en la cama, abrazándose, tranquilos y plenos. Hinata recordó- perdiste el juego-hablo y el genio pareció no entender- me tocaste cuando te dije que no lo debías hacer- Neji la vio serio, era verdad había perdido.

-y cual es mi penitencia?- pregunto juguetón.

-no lo sé-dijo con una risita.-bueno te tocara preparar algo especial para cuando cumplamos dos meses de casados-

-bueno, creo que tengo muy buenas ideas para eso-dijo pensando en todo lo que le haría a su prima.-por cierto, donde esta Hizashi?-si, apenas a estas alturas estaba preguntando por su hijo, definitivamente su prima lo volvía loco.

-con tu madre-lo miro - tenemos toda la noche para nosotros - dijo muy sensualmente al oído. Y el genio eso lo emociono.


	16. ILUSIÓN

**CAPITULO UN POCO INTIGRANTE... REPITO EL FINAL SE ACERCA.... Y LES RECUERDO DEL CUADRITO CON LETRAS VERDES... SE ACEPTAN IDEAS DE COMO QUIEREN QUE TERMINE EL FIC ¿FINAL TRISTE O FELIZ? YA SABEN QUE YO SOY MEDIO TRAGICA...**

**GRACIAS POR LAS CHICAS QUE COMENTARON EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR... AGADEA AUTORA DE UNO DE MIS FIC FAVORITOS ME ESCRIBIO Y DIJO QUE ELLA SI PENSABA ACTUALIZAR ESO ME DIO ANIMOS Y PUSO MI ESPERANZA EN ESTADO DE COMA ESPERANDO A QUE ESO SUCEDA...**

**NO LOS ABURRO.. PERO RECUERDEN QUE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

**Ilusión**

Era de mañana, la luz del sol la molestaba para seguir durmiendo pero no quería levantarse; una gran pereza y flojera se apoderaron de ella lo pero era que esta no era la primera vez de hecho toda la semana había estado con un poco de desgano. Hinata se encontraba en su cama, acostada boca abajo luchando por dormir de nuevo pero sentía una mano fría que subía lentamente acariciando su desnuda espalda eso le dio un escalofrió agradable porque sabia quien era y al sentir los labios como recorrían su columna vertebral se vio obligada a despertarse.

-perdóname, por despertarte preciosa-dijo continuando con su labor-pero debo de irme.

La hyuuga reacciono y despertó de inmediato- pero es aun muy temprano-dijo levantándose y cubriendo su desnudez con la sabana.

-son las diez de la mañana- comento el hyuuga y Hinata se sorprendió.

-pero no te he hecho el desayuno, no puedes irte sin desayunar- argumento un poco incomoda por como la veía su esposo, la verdad es que aun no se acostumbraba a que la viera desnuda en el día es por eso que prefería las noches donde la oscuridad ayudaba a ocultarla.

-ya desayune, solo quería despedirme puedes seguir durmiendo- dijo viéndola a la vez que empezaba a tocar suavemente su cara, obligándola a verlo pudo sentir la incomodidad de su esposa pero en ese momento quería besarla cosa que hizo con mucha rapidez -a la vez que le abrazaba-y sorprendiéndola a ella por el acto no tardo en hacerse reciproco el beso y en tener una intensidad aun mayor.-debo irme-comento al terminar el beso, no se controlaría si continuaba besándola, mejor paraba todo.

-adiós- expreso Hinata al verlo salir por la puerta.

Se levanto dispuesta a vestirse e irse a recoger al bebé que estaba en la casa de su tía, pero cuando lo hizo un mareo súbito la obligo a sentarse de nuevo en la cama, ¿Qué le pasaba? una respuesta inmediata llego a su mente. Fue a la mesa de noche que tenia al lado de su cama y saco de su cajón un calendario comparando las fechas, si, tenia un retraso de un semana, entonces cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera…. embarazada, eso la emociono tanto, no podía describir la felicidad que tenia un hijo de ella y Neji, un hermanito para Hizashi, un nuevo nieto para sus padres… estaba temblando de la felicidad. Arreglándose rápidamente Hinata decidió ir directamente a visitar a Sakura ella le podría confirmar sus dudas.

…..

-lo siento, Hinata-chan- dijo Sakura, el resultado era negativo. Le dolía un poco el pecho su ilusión fue destrozada por un trozo de papel con una palabra escrita en el.

-no lo sientas aun es muy pronto-dijo conteniendo su aflicción y dolor-me voy, debo recoger a mi niño- salió del consultorio de Sakura sin siquiera despedirse.

…..

No lloraría, no lo haría, era una mujer feliz no tenia porque hacerlo, pero como le dolía, su ilusión esfumada así de un momento a otro de repente. Se sentó en la banca de un parque que quedaba cerca de la casa de su tía. Debía hacer su mejor esfuerzo en fingir que no pasaba nada y que su suegra no sospechara. ya calmada; actuó de maravilla en frente de su tía sin que ella supiera su decaimiento, hizo una visita rápida y salió con su hijo apresurada por llegar a su casa para poder estar solo y desahogarse.

Siempre había sido así, nunca comento sus preocupaciones, dolores o sufrimientos con alguien siempre se quedaba sola y lloraba, esa era su manera de consolarse. Llevo al bebé a su cuna y se fue a la cocina para hacerse un té y encontró en ella una caja de cartón- del tamaño en los que vienen los zapatos- que estaba en el centro de la mesa. ¿Qué seria aquello? se pregunto la hyuuga, su curiosidad pudo más y abrió aquella caja que era de color negro humo, pronto se arrepintió al ver lo que contenía la soltó inmediatamente dejando caerla, un pájaro muerto, más específicamente un ruiseñor su favorito, su acosador era alguien que la conocía pues sabia sus gustos le aterraba no saber quien era por que la acosaba ¿por que la odiaba? ¿de que manera había lo herido ella para que se quisiera desquitar de esa forma?

…..

los meses pasaron, y estos eventos se volvieron rutina con su acosador, aun no sabia quien era pero ya había perdido su miedo a él porque después de todo este tiempo si no intento nada contra ella era difícil que lo hiciera ahora quizá solo quería asustarla pero no tenia las agallas para lastimarla.

En este momento lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa, por eso estaba en el consultorio de la Haruno pidiéndole un diagnostico.

-quiero saber porque aun no quedo embarazada-dijo, y es que después de seis meses intentando preñarse sin lograrlo la pusieron a pensar- ¿me puedes realizar una prueba de fertilidad?- era claro que el problema era de ella, estaba desesperada.

-Hinata un embarazo no ocurre olímpicamente- intento de tranquilizarla.

-sabes que el problema no es de mi esposo-la miro con suplica-Hanabi quedo embarazada al mes de casarse,por favor- pidió.

-bien, ven te haré la prueba y los resultados saldrán en unos días- dijo la peli rosa

Esos serian los días más angustiosos de su vida.

* * *

**QUIEN SARA EL ACOSADOR DE HINA??? PORQUE LO HACE???? HINATA SERA ESTERIL????? SOY MUY MALA POR HACER SUFRIR A HINATA???? TAL VES LA RESPUESTA A ESTO SE VERAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	17. SECUESTRO

**HOY SABRAN QUIEN ES EL ACOSADOR… REPITO EL FINAL SE ACERCA… PLANEO TERMINARLA EL JUEVES…**

**Y COMO YA SE ACABAN YO ME PROPUSE ALGO QUE DEPENDE MÁS DE USTEDES QUE DE MI, LLEGAR A LOS CIEN REVIEWS… ME AYUDAN???**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS UNOS LOCOS Y OTROS NO TANTO UNOS LARGOS Y OTROS CORTOS.. DE TODO TIPO, GRACIAS POR TODO… POR SU APOYO AL LEER Y COMENTAR ESTE FIC.**

**YO TENGO UNA IDEA LOCA PARA UN ONESHOT QUE PIENSO ES UN POCO FUERTE ESPERO PODER DESARROLLARLA COMO QUIERO, NEJIHINA COMO TODOS MIS FICS.**

**NO LOS ABURRO MÁS, ESPERO QUE ME AYUDEN EN LO QUE LES PEDI.**

**

* * *

**

Secuestro

-Dices que no soy estéril-repitió la Hyuuga los resultados dados por la Haruno- entonces porque no quedo embarazada- dijo viendo tristemente a su sobrino que se encontraba dormido en sus brazos

-Bueno buscando la razón me encontré que en tu orina hay un alto contenido de unas plantas; Artemisa combinada con ruda- la vio-¿tu las tomabas?- la peliazul negó-debemos descubrir quien lo hizo-

-Sakura-Chan, ¿que son esas plantas?- Hinata tenia conocimientos herbolarios pero nunca había escuchado de estas plantas

-son plantas occidentales, una evita el embarazo y la otra es utilizada como abortivo, tienes suerte de no quedar en cinta si eso pasaba existía la posibilidad de que lo perdieras-sentencio,- ¿sabes quien pudo dártelas?- pregunto y de inmediato Hinata recordó a su acosador, ¿como rayos…?-creo que lo sabes, esas hierbas se toman en forma de té para que surtan efecto debe ser como mínimo cada dos días-

-Por eso me sabia tan extraño el té…- todos estos meses el té le sabia más amargo y sin su sabor característico, compro muchos tipos de té pero aun sabían de la misma manera, eso quería decir que alguien los cambiaba.

-Hinata, dime ¿que ocultas?- bueno podría decir la verdad y desahogarse…

Después de contarle a la peli rosa el acoso que había sufrido desde que se casó con su primo se sintió aliviada al sacarse de encima todo.-quien crees que es?-cuestiona la Haruno

-al principio, Kiba pero el aun esta en la cárcel según lo que me dijo mi Neji…. Ahora no se me ocurre nadie, estoy segura que no he lastimado a nadie o por lo menos no para que me haga esto.-la Hyuuga suspiro.

-quizás tenga un socio- que tonta no había pensado en aquello.- si es así significa que lo visita frecuentemente, iré a la cárcel para ver los registros.-comento la Haruno.

-gracias, Sakura- dijo dando una leve inclinación par a luego acomodar a su sobrino colocando su cabecita en su hombro.

-espera te vas a ir sola- la Hyuuga asintió- no debes estar así, sola, es peligroso-

-no voy a dejar que el miedo domine mi vida- expresó- no hecho nada en estos siete meses, no creo que precisamente me ataque hoy- comento irónica.

-bueno- preocupada por el bienestar de Hinata al verla irse inmediatamente salio de su consultorio y se fue a la cárcel.

…..

La Hyuuga llego a su casa un poco cansada pero aliviada al saber que no había nada malo en ella y podía darle hijos a su esposo solo quería que su cuerpo se desintoxicara rápido para quedar embarazada. Al entrar a su casa noto que las luces estaban prendidas, noto actividad en la cocina y fue a ver a su esposo, no había nadie pero un té caliente- puesto que echaba humo- estaba en la mesa.

-Neji, ¿donde estas?- llamo a su esposo mientras dejaba al bebé en la silla espacial donde comía, estaba tan distraída que no noto a la persona que se acercaba detrás de ella, un pañuelo estaba en su boca ella asustada intento gritar y removerse pero esa persona la tomo con el brazo que tenia libre para inmovilizarla, poco a poco fue perdiendo todas sus fuerzas y callo en la inconciencia.

……

Mirando los registros de visitas solo un shinobi visito a Kiba Inuzuka, él debía de ser quien acosaba a Hinata, pero no entendía las razones acoso ¿era tan fuerte su amistad con el Inuzuka como para hacer aquello?, como para acosar a Hinata de una manera tan escalofriante y perturbadora.

…..

Despertó, en una habitación que no era la suya a su lado estaba la cama del bebé con él, se levanto con dificultad caminando hasta la puerta que intento abrir, estaba cerrada, fue a la ventana- donde solo se veía oscuridad -eso quería decir ya había anochecido y que ella estuvo muchas horas inconciente- intento lo mismo sin suerte, alguien la había secuestrado.

…..

Neji llego a su hogar, pero se preocupo al ver que no estaba su esposa con su hijo, ¿estaría ella donde sus padres?, no, se lo hubiera dicho ella sabe como se pone él de paranoico cuando no sabe donde esta . Tendría que ir a buscarla. Tocaron a la puerta, al abrirla el genio vio a la persona que menos creía.

-Sakura Haruno-

-donde esta Hinata?- pregunto sin saludar preocupada.

-no lo sé, voy a buscarla a casa de sus padres-respondió.

-Neji, Hinata esta en peligro-

-¿que? – _**¿que demonios sucede?**_

-Busquémosla y que no sea lo que pienso- dijo al salir corriendo a la mansión Hyuuga sin esperar al genio este un poco impactado no tardo en seguirla-

……

La puerta se abrió, un hombre con una charola estaba en el umbral y no lo podía creer, él era su acosador. ¿Que ya no se podía confiar en nadie?

-¿por que **S**_**hino-Kun**_?- pregunto con tristeza.

* * *

QUE PIENSAN???SE LO ESPERABAN????


	18. LOCURA

**MAÑANA EL FINAL…. ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLAS CHICAS….**

**POR FA AYUDENME A LLEGAR A LOS CIEN REVIEWS….. SIIII….. **

**GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE COMENTARON, NO SE LO ESPERABAN VERDAD????**

**RECUERDEN EL CUADRITO CON LAS LETRAS VERDES. Ya no los aburro.**

**Locura**

"_**¿Por que demonios Hinata no me dijo nada?"**_ pensaba el Hyuuga con impotencia ante la desaparición de su esposa y rabia a raíz de las situaciones que ocurrieron sin darse cuenta _**"¿no confiabas en mí?"**_ Se dijo con decepción, claro que se reprochaba también a él mismo por no haberlo notado siendo un shinobi renombrado de alto rango. Si Hinata no le hubiera contado nada a Sakura de lo que le pasaba en este momento él no sabría por donde empezar a buscarla. El Hyuuga esperaba en una sala de interrogación al Inuzuka el único que podría saber donde estaba su esposa, tendría que controlarse para no matarlo en el mismo momento en que lo viera, la verdad aún guardaba mucho rencor.

-ohhh, que agradable visita-expreso con sarcasmo y una gran sonrisa, al entrar en la habitación.

-lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo, el verte me dan nauseas- dijo con imparcialidad y al Inuzuka se le borro la sonrisa-no tengo tiempo para perderlo con tigo, dime ¿donde tiene tu lacayo a mi esposa?-dijo impaciente. Kiba estaba sentado en una silla esposado.

-no sé de qué hablas, Hyuuga- dijo con una mueca, Neji saco un kunai y lo amenazo con cortarle la yugular.

-no tengo tiempo, tu lacayo secuestro a mi Hinata, ¿dime donde esta?- apretó más el kunai en su cuello.

-¿que lacayo?, en realidad no sé de que hablas-hablo nervioso por el filo del kunai.

-no me digas que no le ordenaste a Shino Aburame atormentar todos estos meses a mi esposa-dijo viendo como un hilo de sangre brotaba por el cuello del moreno.

-si, pero jamás le dije que la secuestrara-admitió.

-me dices que él esta actuando por cuenta propia-se desespero-no te creo, solo quieres salir limpio de esto.-estaba controlándose por no cortarlo en ese instante.

-es la verdad, no sé porque lo hizo- Neji dejo de ejercer presión.

-¿donde podrían estar?- pregunto controlando su rabia.

-por que te lo diría- volvió a su cinismo

-porque se lo debes, si alguna vez sentiste algo verdadero por ella, dimelo- _**"perfecto, chantaje emocional"**_pensó el Inuzuka, pero debía admitirlo tenia una deuda con Hinata.

-lo más seguro es que Shino este en…-

…….

-Veo que has despertado, Hanabi-Chan- respondió el chico omitiendo la pregunta.

-yo no soy Hanabi-Chan-

-si lo eres, él es nuestro hijo-dijo señalando a la cuna a Hizashi- y esta es nuestra casa soñada, mi querida Hanabi-Chan- termino de decir y a Hinata le atemorizo la seguridad con que decía aquello.

-Shino, soy yo Hinata. Sabes que Hanabi murió hace meses-intento sacarlo del error pero se arrepintió porque él la tomo de las muñecas y empezó a sacudirla como si fuera una muñeca, diciendo que no era verdad, fue tan fuerte la sacudida que se le cayeron los lentes y Hinata pudo ver los ojos apagados del Aburame que mostraban locura, en verdad creía que ella era Hanabi.

-Recuerda, te ibas a casar con Hyuuga-san pero yo te declare mi amor y huimos juntos, luego tuvimos a nuestro bebé- dijo todo con un tono desesperado, Hinata sabia que debía tratarlo con cautela no quería que le pasara lo mismo que con Kiba.

-me sueltas, por favor-dijo viendo sus muñecas-

-gomen, pero no sé de donde sacaste esa tonteria-expreso soltandola con tranquilidad para luego levantar los lentes del suelo y volver a ponérselos.- te traje la cena para ti y un biberón para el bebé, descansa nos vemos mañana.-

……

Una figura se movía rápido entre los árboles, tenia que salvar a su esposa no había tiempo para esperar a que amaneciera temía por la seguridad de ella no sabia que esperar de Shino Aburame.

_-Shino estaba enamorado de Hanabi desde que éramos genin, yo creía que Hanabi le correspondía pero cuando él se le declaro ella lo rechazo. Existen tres eventos en la vida de Shino que lo llevaron a tal estado; primero que Hanabi no aceptara sus sentimientos, segundo que Hanabi quedara embarazada y tercero que Hanabi muriera. El día en que ustedes se casaron me dijo que la intentaría convencer para que huyera con él lo tenia todo preparado y vivirían en una cabaña que queda en el bosque más espeso de la aldea, muy escondida sabia que si los buscaban lo harían en otros países nadie huye para esconderse en su misma aldea, ingenioso ¿ no? Debe ser ese sitio donde esta Hinata._

_-gracias- _

_-¿ella es feliz?- cuestiono el Inuzuka y el Hyuuga se detuvo._

_-no lo sé- respondió Neji._

_-entonces ¿para que te deje el camino libre? Idiota- el Hyuuga hizo caso omiso y salio._

"_**Sí me amas Hinata entonces ¿por que no confiaste en mi?" **_este no era el momento para aquello debía encontrarla y rescatarla ya después se encargaría de confrontarla.

* * *

SI SHINO ESTABA ENAMORADO DE HANABI Y ESTA TAN AFERRADO A SU RECUERDO QUE CREE QUE HINATA ES HANABI, POR ESO LA SECUESTRO.


	19. DISCUSIÓN

**Capitulo corregido – en el final a partir de que empiezan a discutir - con canción y todo incluido**

**Canción: magnificent**

**Agrupación: U2**

**NI NARUTO NI LA CANCION ME PERTENECEN.**

**A todas y cada una de las personas que leyeron el fic se los agradezco sé que son muchas.**

**Especialmente gracias a todas las chicas que se tomaron su tiempo y se hicieron clic en el CUADRITO CON LETRAS VERDES, gracias a sus comentarios me guíe Y SUPE SI LA HISTORIA ESTABA CALANDO O NO.**

**Ya dejo de escribir tanta tonteria.**

**

* * *

**

Discusión

La encontró, pero fue más difícil de lo que pensó la cabaña estaba muy escondida. Era gélido esa casa parecía como las terror que tiene las ferias. Decidió entrar tranquilamente por la puerta sabia que ya habían notado su presencia.

Al entrar lo vio sentado en un mueble al lado de la chimenea como si lo estuviera esperando desde siempre-donde esta Hinata?-pregunto al quedarse frente a él

-sabia que vendrías-dijo levantándose-no soportas que Hanabi te haya rechazado

-Hanabi murió hace meses, parece que no te has hecho a la idea-dijo el Hyuuga, Shino se lleno de ira y empezó a atacarlo lanzándole kunais y shurikens. El Hyuuga los esquivo y así empezó una batalla.

Hinata encerrada en aquella habitación buscaba la forma de escapar pero las cosas se complicaban con el bebé, definitivamente no podía dejarlo. Alguien quería entrar a la habitación, pensaba que era Shino pero se sorprendió a ver a Neji, ella corrió a abrazarlo pero él solo la separo.

-toma a Hizashi, arrópalo bien- Hinata levanto al niño y lo cubrió bien con una frazada.

El Hyuuga acumulo chacra en su mano y golpeo la pared creando un gran hueco por donde pudieran escapar, cargo a Hinata y salio rápido de allí.

-demonios!- grito Shino que luchaba- tu eres un clon-dijo al vez que intentaba esquivar un golpe de puño suave, el Aburame lanzo sus insectos al clon pero desapareció antes que los insectos pudieran absorber su chacra.

Shino salio y empezó una carrera para alcanzarlos, se detuvo al encontrarse frente al Hyuuga en los campos de entrenamiento.

-debes enfrentar la realidad, Hanabi murió nada la regresara a la vida- dijo el castaño.

-Mentiras, tu acabaste de secuestrar a mi Hanabi-Chan, te matare por eso- grito, de sus ropas salían millones de insectos dispuestos a atacar a Neji pero de repente se detuvieron negándose a lanzarse a Neji-¿Qué demonios pasa?-

-acepta la realidad Shino- escucho una voz detrás de él y al voltearse para verlo pudo ver a su padre Shibi Aburame.

-detente Shino antes de que hagas algo de lo cual te arrepientas-dijo con voz fuerte haciéndolo reaccionar.

-padre-lo miro con asombro y vergüenza.

-después de casarnos Hanabi me confeso que estaba enamorada de otra persona pero que amaba más a su clan y no soportaba verlo sufrir. Esa debe ser la razón por la cual te rechazo, la verdad nunca me dijo quien era, jamás imagine que fueras tu-hablo Neji, Aburame se dejo caer y empezó a llorar por poco daña a una persona inocente que no tenia nada que ver en el asunto.

-gomen nasai- se disculpo- aunque sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón-

-estabas cegado por el dolor-admitió él Hyuuga.-solo no te vuelvas a acercar a Hinata-advirtió para irse. El Aburame con la mirada en el suelo lleno de vergüenza y dolor.

Neji se fue tranquilamente a su casa, esperaba que Shino ya no diera más problemas y entendiera de una vez como eran las cosas. Al llegar a su hogar encontró a su esposa con su hijo y Sakura Haruno quien se encargo de llevar a Hinata a su casa mientras él se enfrentaba a Shino y le hacia entrar en razón.

-ya llegue-hablo pausadamente, Hinata corrió a abrazarlo pero él no le correspondió- arigato por todo Sakura-san- dijo viendo a la peli rosa.

-de nada, Neji-san- dijo dando una reverencia de despedía- adiós- para luego salir del apartamento.

-¿te encuentras bien?-Hinata asintió-te hizo algo malo?- ella negó

Él se tranquilazo y la obligo a que lo soltara-descansa ya es muy tarde-Hinata sabia que algo le pasaba-vete a dormir-

-Neji estas enojado con migo?- pregunto con tristeza.

-vete a dormir mañana hablaremos-

-no, hablemos ya-dijo decidida no le gustaba aquella situación.

-estoy decepcionado de ti, si dices amarme tanto porque callaste todo este tiempo has tenido siete meses para decírmelo pero creo que nunca tuviste la intención, me duele que no confíes en mí- Hinata bajo la mirada no podía ver sus ojos acusadores, esa mirada que tiene cuando realmente esta enojado -

-yo quería pero…-

-No he terminado, ¿por que no me dijiste que querías quedar embarazada? no crees que eso es una decisión que debe ser de los dos, no solo tuya- la miro acusadoramente y Hinata no podía resistirlo, la verdad era la primera discusión que tenían desde que lo conoció y nunca lo había visto tan serio.

-no quería causarte molestias- dijo casi llorando- me has dado tanto…-se le dificultaba encontrar las palabras-y yo no te he dado nada a cambio es por eso que no quería que te preocuparas-

-un matrimonio es un compromiso entre dos personas, pero siento que no me has tenido en cuenta- la discusión hubiera continuado si no fuera por la interrupción del bebé quien lloraba con fuerza.

_**Magnificent**_

**_magnífico_**

**_magnificent  
magnífico_**

**_i was born_**

**_yo nací_**

Neji fue a verlo, lo cargo y lo arrullo. Cuando se calmo era tiempo para continuar con aquella discusión- tal vez solo me ves a mi como un muñeco Ken que hace parte de tu colección soy lo que necesitas para tener la casita de tu sueños, ¿soy un capricho? Como los que tenias cuando eras niña.- dijo furibundo el genio era la primera vez que se quitaba su mascara de impasibilidad que siempre le distinguía.

**_i was born to be with you_**

**_yo naci para estar contigo_**

**_in this space and time_**

**_en este espacio y tiempo_**

**_after that and ever after i havent had a clue_**

**_después de eso y todo lo que viene después no he tenido una idea_**

**_only to break rhyme_**

**_sólo para romper la rima_**

**_this foolishness can leave a heart black and blue_**

**_esta locura puede salir de un corazón negro y azul  
_**

-no es verdad, no estoy contigo por capricho de verdad te amo-corrigió Hinata esas suposiciones tan grotescas de neji- por favor perdóname pero no sabia como manejar la situación prometo decírtelo todo de ahora en adelante-decía suplicando la mujer. El hyuuga quedo callado por un momento intentando calmarse, era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía.

-no quiero tener más hijos, aun- dijo viendo a hizashi en la cuna- el clan nos exigía dar un heredero, en el fondo yo no quería tener hijos-expreso con sentimiento, su voz se escuchaba suave- no malinterpretes, amo a mi hijo y daría mi vida por él sin pensarlo.

**_only love, only love can leave such a mark_**

**_Sólo el amor, el amor sólo puede dejar una marca_**

**_but only love, only love can heal such a scar_**

**_Pero sólo el amor, sólo el amor puede curar una cicatriz_**

-no quieres tener hijos con migo- expreso Hinata cabizbaja.

-si quiero, pero dentro de unos años- la vio a la cara- lo hago pensando en nuestra comodidad, por favor dejemos que Hizashi crezca un poco y cuando no demande tantas atenciones podemos tener otro-

**_i was born_**

**_yo nací_**

**_i was born to sing for you_**

**_yo nací para cantar para ti_**

**_i didn't have a choice but to lift you up_**

**_no tenía más remedio que levantarte  
_**

**_and sing whatever song you wanted me to_**

**_y cantar cualquier canción que quisieras  
_**

**_i give you back my voice_**

**_te doy mi voz de nuevo_**

-por favor, esperemos- pidió el hyuuga.

-de verdad quiero tener un hijo tuyo-trato de convencer la hyuuga

-lo sé, solo te pido tiempo-dijo ya calmado se acerco a ella la abrazo y salieron de la habitación para dejar dormir al niño.

**_from the womb my first cry, it was a joyful noise…_**

**_desde el vientre mi primer llanto, fue un alegre ruido ..._**

**_only love, only love can leave such a mark_**

**_sólo el amor, el amor sólo puede dejar una marca_**

**_but only love, only love can heal such a scar_**

**_pero sólo el amor, sólo el amor puede curar una cicatriz_**

**_justified till we die, you and i will magnify _**

**_justificados hasta que nos llegue la muerte, tú y yo vamos a magnificar_**

Cuando llegaron a la habitación el genio dio otra razón por la cual no quería tener hijos todavía- además no estoy preparado sicológicamente para los mareos, antojos y cambios de humor que sé que vas a tener- si Neji quedo harto con todo lo que le toco sufrir con Hanabi le tenia miedo a vivirlo de nuevo.

Hinata rió no sabia que su primo tenia sentido del humor, estaba cansada y se acostó en la cama Neji también lo hizo, quedaron viéndose fijamente enfrentados.

**_the magnificent_**

**_lo espléndido_**

**_magnificent  
magnífico_**

**_only love, only love can leave such a mark_**

**_sólo el amor, el amor sólo puede dejar una marca_**

**_but only love, only love unites our hearts  
pero sólo el amor, sólo el amor une nuestros corazones_**

Allí callados Hinata se dejaba arrullar por el silencio y la calidez de estar al lado del hombre que siempre ha amado- no sabes cuanto miedo me dio la posibilidad de poder perderte- escucho a los lejos estaba cayendo en la inconciencia- te amo tanto-Hinata abrió los ojos y las lagrimas brotaron, su corazón empezó a latir vertiginosamente, era la primera vez que él lo decía, se le seco la boca. ¿Acaso lo había imaginado?

-lo puedes repetir-dijo temblando de la emoción.

-¿que?-bromeo, pero después lo repitio viéndola a los ojos-te amo-dándole un suave beso que fue corto pero trasmitió mucho. La verdad no era la primera vez que lo decía siempre cuando ella se dormía en sus brazos él repetía esas mismas palabras, pero hoy estaba preparado para que ella lo escuchara.

Lo único que los separaría seria la muerte porque él jamás la dejaría o engañaría pues ella le había dado mucho era lo mínimo que podía hacer para retribuirle. Nunca pensó que esa pequeña que un día tuvo que salvar por deber se convertiría en el eje de su vida, en su sol, en su destino que aceptaba gustoso.

**_justified till we die, you and i will magnify_**

**_Justificada hasta la muerte, tú y yo para ampliar_**

**_the magnificent_**

**_lo espléndido_**

**_magnificent_**

**_magnífico_**

**_magnificent_**

**_magnífico _**

Hinata sabía que su primo no era hombre de palabras sino hechos así se expresaba él, mediante todos los detalles y acciones que tenía para con ella desde que lo conoció, pero él no sabía cuanto valoraba ella esas palabras porque con ellas podía confirmar que su felicidad era completa.

-eres mi destino, de eso estuve segura desde que te conocí- dijo Hinata. Para luego besarse con su esposo, porque era suyo solo suyo- cada lágrima, cada dolor y cada sufrimiento que tuvo mi corazón- expreso poniéndose la mano en el pecho- no fue nada comparado con esta felicidad que tengo ahora, bien valió la pena porque te amo.- Neji tomo la mano de su pecho y la beso, así sellaron su amor no había necesidad de más contacto porque no era algo físico ni tampoco espiritual, simplemente era el sentimiento más puro que se podía sentir.

* * *

**_El cambio en el final fue porque recibi algunos comentarios diciendo que le faltaba más – yo tambien lo creia asi- espero que este mucho mejor que el anterior._**


	20. EPILOGO

**ANTES DE QUE EMPIECEN A LEER LES DEBO DECIR QUE CORREGI EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR Y LO HICE MÁS LARGO ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE EL CAMBIO.**

**EL EPILOGO DE KEIJUN ESTA AQUÍ, TENGO NOSTALGIA PUES SE ACABO HOY.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS E IDEAS.- AY ESTOY QUE LLORO-**

**

* * *

**

Epilogo

Hinata Hyuuga acababa de salir del hospital con su hijo Hizashi y su hija Hanabi, que tenía un año una niñita que había heredado sus mismos rasgos cabello negro azul, ojos grandes y facciones suaves. Y si, el genio tenia razón era difícil manejar a los dos chicos, Hizashi que tenia cuatro años era muy inquieto y curioso, Neji empezó a instruirlo en el puño suave hace algunos meses sorprendiendo a todos el potencial que tenia con esa edad, el chico heredo el talento nato de sus padres. Si el chico sabia que su verdadera madre era Hanabi era mejor que el lo supiera desde el principio para no crear confusiones cuando creciera.

-Hizashi-Kun, por favor no te alejes de mi- Hinata no podía seguir a su hijo ya que llevaba el coche de la bebé y prefería ir despacio porque la bebé estaba dormida.

El chico Corrió rápidamente a donde estaba su madre y le mostró un pequeño pichón que estaba en sus manos- Oka-san, mira se ha caído de su nido- Hinata vio al pichoncito estaba casi sin plumas la verdad no era muy bonito pero le enterneció la acción de su hijo.

-¿donde esta el nido?- pregunto y el pequeño señalo un gran árbol, no era necesario activar el byakugan porque se podía ver inmediatamente el nido. Hinata le sonrío a su hijo.- yo lo regresare a su nido Hizashi-Kun-dijo.

Tomo el pequeño pichón y trepo el árbol, después de él secuestro que sufrió, Hinata decidió que lo mejor era retomar sus clases de defensa personal- con su esposo claro esta- y se podía decir que en estos años avanzo con bastante rapidez en su control de las técnicas y del chacra. En cuestión nada estuvo al lado del nido y coloco al pequeño pichón allí.

-Oka-san eres sorprendente!!-grito el niño. Hinata iba a bajar de la rama pero tuvo una idea, le dio la espalda a su hijo y se paro en la rama, la Hyuuga se dejo caer- kya!!!- grito el niño pero todo paso muy rápido y cuando menos pensó su madre había sido salvada por su padre.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? era peligroso-dijo serio Neji con ella en sus brazos.

La Hyuuga sonrío si había algo bueno en la relación de ellos era que ella podía controlar y calmar al carácter de su esposo-tonto sabia que nos estabas siguiendo desde hace más de media hora, lo que se me hace raro porque dijiste que tenias que arreglar unos problemas que había en el clan- Neji disminuyo sus misiones para poder empezar a instruirse en el manejo del clan aunque no le gustaba tratar con tanto papeleo y esas cosas, le agradaba poder estar más tiempo en casa con su esposa e hijos, pronto tendrían que mudarse a la mansión Hyuuga y él tomaría el liderazgo del clan.-eres mi héroe lo sabias- el genio le dio una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de los años ella no dejaba de decir aquello, él la dejo de nuevo tocar suelo pero no la soltó aun la tenia entre sus brazos. Aspiraba su aroma.

-¿Qué te dijo Sakura?-pregunto él, estaba nervioso.

-bueno, te diré que si es niño se llamara Neji no hay discusión-respondió Hinata.

-entonces si es niña será Hinata- rebatió el genio, se acerco a su esposa y la beso, siendo muy consiente que dentro de poco serian una familia más grande.

Un sonido llamo su atención era Hizashi-este no es lugar para arrumacos-dijo serio, la verdad no le gustaba verlos, ellos eran muy melosos. Hinata se puso colorada y Neji se azoro un poco, a fuerza de lidia se separaron y continuaron su camino a casa. Tomados de la mano. No eran necesarias las palabras aunque de vez en cuando no sobraban.

-te amo- dijeron al unísono, para luego empezar a reír por la cara furibunda que hizo su hijo.

**EN CUANTO A QUE SI HINATA TUVO NIÑO O NIÑA LES DIRE QUE FUERON GEMELOS, UN NIÑO Y UNA NIÑA.**

…………………………….

Si este fue el final a todos gracias. Me encanto escribir para ustedes. a veces todo termina como se empieza

**Porque estoy más dulce que nunca se despide SweetHyuuga**


End file.
